In A Jedi World: Book 1
by Nyce
Summary: When a teenage girl goes to play he Knights of the Old Republic game, she gets sucked in. Having to rely on herself and wit alone, she'll have to team up with a female Republic scout, Carth Onasi, a stuck up, stubborn Jedi and a whole bunch of other people and aliens to get out alive. Self Insert. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars belongs to Lucasarts. I'm just borrowing it for this fanfic. c:**

* * *

><p>Green and blue.<p>

The two blades were circling each other. When one jumped in to attack the other, the other either jump out of the way or deflected it.

Mine was the green one.

I swung my lightsaber at my opponent's leg, to which he jumped out of the way, just in time. I held onto my lightsaber hilt with only one hand, whilst my opponent held onto it with both of his hands.

He swung his lightsaber at me, to which I held my lightsaber up, block it. I then quickly brought my lightsaber up and started to make it go to his left shoulder. When he brought his lightsaber up to deflect it, I quickly changed the course of mine, sending it to his right shoulder.

My lightsaber hit his shoulder hard.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing where I had just hit him, "Need you hit so hard?" he asked me, dropping his blue plastic toy lightsaber onto the ground as he rubbed his arm.

I shrugged apologetically, "Sorry." I smiled, "But if that was a realy fight, you'd have lost your arm."

Ayden rolled his eyes at me, "Right. If that was a real fight, I'd be questioning my sanity."

I just laughed as looked at my watch. It was about ten past four in the afternoon.

"I'm going in to play my laptop." I told Ayden as I put the plastic green blade of my lightsaber back into the hilt. Ayden just nodded to me. I walked over to the stairs of my home, to house of my family. The Ayren house.

I smiled and shook my head at my wondering thoughts. I suppose you want to know who I am, right? Well, my name is Reese Ayren. I'm a fourteen year old teenage girl with slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length brown hair and a pink head band that held my fringe out of place.

I skipped up the stairs, two at a time until I was inside. I walked into my bedroom, throwing the 'saber on my bed, before hopping on it myself.

I pulled my laptop down from a shelf just above my bed, my pink book bag with various stuff in it, came along with it.

I put the bag next to me as I got comfortable and turned my laptop on. It started up really quickly and I double clicked on the icon of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, as I remembered that I had left the disk in there.

I frowned when, instead of getting on the game, my laptop screen started to fizzle. It had white and black lines going across the screen.

It was almost hypnotizing…

I shook my head, shaking me out of my daze, "What's wrong with you?" I muttered to my laptop.

Two words appeared on my laptop screen, in white letters.

_'Have Fun.'_

What the heck?

Then there was a flash of bright, white light, before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!<strong>

**Uploaded: 26/****06/11**

**Edited: 11/09/12  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh…." I groaned, my eyes clamped shut.

I had a splitting head-ache and I was sore all over. What happened? I didn't get hit by a car or anything, did I? How could I? I was in my bedroom, and I'm pretty sure that I don't have a road going through my room.

It felt like I was laying on a hard surface made of metal, but there was only one way to find out.

I opened my eyes to try to see what was going on and all I saw was a silver thing in front of me. Oh wait. No, above me.

I was laying on the ground and that looked like it was the roof. But that didn't make any sense… My roof was wood and white. Not metal and silver.

I sat up and rubbed my face before I had a proper look around. I saw that I was inside some kind off room. It had metal walls, floors and ceiling and it had a few bunk beds. There was some kind of Workbench over there and a door to a separate room. There was a big metal door along one of the other walls, which I presumed was the door out of here.

I looked next to me and saw that my pink book bag was just laying there along with my toy lightsaber.

I grabbed the 'saber and shoved it in my bag and then I stood up, hooking the bag around my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel that this place was familiar. I made my way over to the big door and then examined it.

There was no door nob of any kind there but there was some kind of panel next to the door. I looked at the panel and studied it. It had some kind of markings on it.

I recognized the markings but I shook my head. There is no way that those letters… things… could be Aurebesh. Aurebesh was a Star Wars language.

I knew I should've learned how to read that language when I had the chance. How do I get out of here? I pressed a few random buttons on the panel next to the door and then the door slid open.

Two people were standing outside the door, making me jump back in surprise. In front of me was an adult man with brown hair, stubble and wearing an orange coat. Behind his was an adult female with long brown hair wearing a green shirt and gry pants.

The adult man was Carth Onasi, from the KotOR games.

But that was impossible.

"Who the hell are you!?" The Carth-look-a-like snapped as he grabbed my wrist.

"What?!" I managed to squeak.

"What are you doing in our room?!" he snarled at me, tightening his grip on my arm.

"I have no clue what you are on about, psycho!" I yelled at him, "I just woke up here! Who the hell are you!?"

Carth let go of my wrist and pushed me away from the door. The woman followed him in, looking annoyed, but not at me.

"Did you steal any of our stuff?" Cartheh dude asked me.

"No way! I do not steal!" I snapped at him, "What part of 'I don't have any clue what's going on' can't get through your thick skull?!"

Before the Carth-lookalike could respond, the woman put her hand on his shoulder, "Carth. Let's give her the benefit of doubt." She suggested.

So the Carth-lookalike's name was actually Carth.

Carth looked back at the woman, "Alright Tali." He agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

The woman, Tali, turned to face me, "What was the last thing you remember?" she asked me.

"I was in sitting on my bed going to play a game and then I was here." I explained to her.

Tali nodded her head, "Do you have any clue what could have happened?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm not even sure where I am."

"You're in an apartment building in the upper city." Tali explained to me, not that it explained much.

"Upper city?" I frowned, "Taris?"

No. That can't be right. That's a planet in a video game, but then again, Carth was also in that same game, and there was that Aurebush.

"Yeah, of course. There is a world quarantine, remember?" Tali town me, looking somewhat concerned.

Right. There is only one answer for this.

This is a dream.

"Yeah, right." I blinked.

Tali then looked at a watch on her arm, before looking at Carth who was watching us.

"I have to get to that sith party." She said to him.

Carth frowned at her, "Right. You go off to that sith party by yourself." He seemed to be very unhappy with this, "With a room filled with Sith. By yourself. With no one else friendly to the republic."

Tali gave a laugh, "Carth, I never knew you cared." She said with a teasing grin.

Carth's face turned red, "Uhh, I don't." he said quickly, and then at Tali's raised eye-brow he tried to amend that statement, "I mean, I don't want you to get killed because I need you to help get off this planet. Two heads are better than one, and all that." He said, his face going a deeper red.

Tali just grinned at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Sure, sure." She winked at him, making Carth roll his eyes.

Tali then looked at me, "I'm Tali Sterl, by the way." She introduced herself, but if I was really in KotOR (dreaming, of course) she was Revan… but I couldn't call her that, "And Grumps over there is Carth Onasi."

I nodded my head, "Well, I'm Reese Ayren." I said to them with a smile, "And is it ok, if I stay here with 'Grumps?'" I asked her, "I'm still not quite sure what's going on."

Tali nodded her head, making Carth look up at her in astonishment, "Tali!" he exclaimed.

"Carth!" she exclaimed back, in a slight mocking tone.

He frowned at her, "You can't be serious in letting her stay here!" he argued with her, as if I wasn't actually here. That was annoying.

"Yes, Carth, I am very serious." She glared back at him, but lowered her voice but I could still hear her, "Think of it this way. If we leave her alone, there could be a sith patrol and they find her. What if, to save her own life, she'll have to rat us out?" Tali suggested.

I frowned at that. I wouldn't snitch on them. I'd probably just spin some story and then run off. But, I guess, they don't know that.

Carth gave out a sigh, "Fine!" he scowled.

Tali gave him a smile and patted him on the shoulder, "Good boy!"

Then she flounced out of the door.

I faced Carth, "Soooo." I said with a smile, "Come here often?"

Carth looked at me as if I was insane, which if I wasn't sure that this was a dream I probably would be, to which I just responded with a grin.

"You're here because of the quarantine, right?" I asked him.

"I thought you couldn't remember the quarantine." He pointed out.

I shrugged as my brain struggled to come up with a story, "I didn't. But I can now. I might've been drugged or something." I said, in a concerned tone.

And Ayden thought I was a terrible Actress!

Carth looked over at me but didn't make a comment. He took out his blaster and walked over to the workbench.

I rolled my eyes at him. I know the dude has trust issues and he doesn't trust me further than he could throw me, but he could at least _try _to converse with me.

Sighing out of boredom, I put my hand into my bag, which no one had commented on, to pull out a book, when my hand brushed up against something cold and hard that felt… metallic.

I frowned as I ran through the items that were in this bag in my head. My phone (plastic cover, so it couldn't be that) several books, a notepad and pencil, oh and my toy lightsaber.

I frowned in thought. It couldn't be, could it? My lightsaber couldn't be real? There was no way I could pull it out of my bag anyway, not with Cranky McTrust-Issues watching me.

Sighing, I pulled a book out and started to read it.

* * *

><p>I just finished reading the book when Tali entered the room. Her face was pale and eyes were slightly bloodshot. There was a slight wobble in her step.<p>

"Tali?" Carth started with wide eyes, "You're drunk, damnit!"

"I am not drunk!" Tali objected as she flopped down on the bed next to me, "I am perfectly ok."

Carth frowned at her as he went into the adjoining room, coming back out with a glass of water. He walked over and handed it to Tali, who took it.

Tali was taking sips of it as she gathered her thoughts, "I made sure I wouldn't get drunk, but I had to drink a little bit, or the Sith would get jealous."

She then gave a laugh, "They had a bit too much to drink and passed out of the floor. In the adjoining room were a few sets of armour. I took three sets just in case we needed extra."

Carth took in a sharp intake of air, and then stared at me. I had to think for a few minutes but then realized. I wasn't supposed to know this, was I? Right, time to act some more!

"Why?" I asked, frowning slightly to look confused.

"So we can rescue Bastilia and then get off this planet." She told me, slight astonishment I her voice that I didn't know this, but then her eyes widened in surprise as she realized that she had just told me their plan, "Stang!"

I gave a big smile, "Don't worry, I can keep a secret." I told them. Then a thought hit me, "I want to come with you!"

"What! No!" Carth started to protest, but Tali cut him off.

"Yeah, why not?" She shrugged, "I know we can trust you and I do have an extra uniform. They're hidden in the other apartment complex, but the way. It would've been way too suspicious if I was dragging sith uniforms through the street. Your jacket already gives us enough unwanted attention." Tali told Carth, some teasingness in her voice.

Carth let out a frustrated groan, "Tali, you can't let this kid come with us!"

"Yeah, I can." Tali shrugged, "She could help us out, anyway."

Carth just threw his hands in the air, "Fine!" he half-yelled, "It's impossible to argue with you, you know!"

"Yep, I do know." Tali replied with a wink.

* * *

><p>It was the next day when Tali and Carth decided to go to the Lower City. We had gone over to the other apartments to get the uniforms and then headed to the elevator.<p>

The guard took a look at us (I was in the uniform, so he couldn't see that I was just a young girl, but amn, can I tell you, this thing is not very comfy!) and then he said, "Another patrol going down to the Lower City? Be careful, those swoop gangs take a shot at anything down there. Even us sith!" he told us, as if that was the worst thing in all of the universe.

We all nodded, even though I was rolling my eyes and then we entered the elevator. The doors shut and Tali pulled her helmet off. I quickly did the same.

"These uniforms are not one size fits all." I groaned as I rolled my neck. Sure, I was taller than regular for my age, but this was still not comfy.

Tali started to dismantle the uniform that she was wearing, "No one will be friendly with us if we are dressed as sith." She explained to us.

I nodded my head and dismantled my uniform and Carth was doing the same. I was feeling rather excited about this. Sure, I hated this level in the game, but the chance to live the game? Even if it was a dream, it was a once in a life time!

I looked down at the sword that Tali had given me and put my hand on the hilt of it. I knew we were going to be attacked down there, and I wanted to be prepared.

The elevator doors slid open and we exited them carfully. Tali held her hand up to sush us as we listened. There was blaster fire.

Tali had one sword in each of her hands as she stepped out into sight of the fighting gangs. The last Bek had fallen when the Vulkers saw us and then attacked us.

I gulped as I ducked around the corner from some blaster fire. Tali was ducking the blasts as she sliced at the Vulkers, but the closest ones to her had those shock sticks and were doing their best to fend her off.

Carth was covering her with his blasters from the other vulkers.

I gave a squeal as a dark shadow fell over me. I looked up and saw that it was some alien thug.

He had a shock stick as was waking it at me. I quickly got the sword in my hand and held it up to deflect the attack.

But, I've never used a real sword before, so when he hit my sword with his stick, the force of it sent jolts up my arms, making me let go of the sowrd, making it go flying somewhere else.

"Dang it." I muttered under my breath.

The Vulker was smiling now as he waved his stick around, but I'm not defeated that easily.

I ducked under on of his swings and grabbed the back of his arm at the elbow and held is as tight as I could, making me in control of his arm.

I then used my foot to stomp down hard behind one of his knees, sending him down onto the ground, but he actually slammed into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Did I forget to mention that I train in a Martial Art? Because I do.

I looked over to see Carth and Tali were watching me. Tali looked impressed but carth looked, you guessed it, suspicious.

"What? I can take care of my self." I told them with a shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated 3009/12**


	3. Chapter 3

Tali was leading us to the Cantina, because, and I quote, "Need information? Go listen in on other people's conversation. Though sometimes you hear stuff you don't want too…"

We were coming up to the cantina when I put my hand on my shoulder. It was feeling a tad itchy. However, when my hand came off, it was red and sticky.

Then my arm started to sting strongly. I let out a hiss as I saw that my arm was bleeding. It had a long cut on it.

"Oh, come on!' I exclaimed quietly to myself.

Tali, however, must've heard me as she looked over and saw the bleeding cut. She walked over and examined it, ignoring my attempts to wave her off. I was still looking at the cut, the bleeding cut. The painful cut.

Anyone want to guess why?

Because it was hurting. Last time I checked, you don't get hurtful bleeding cuts in dreams, well, at least not ones that hurt like they were real.

So what did that mean? That this was real? But there's no way that could possibly be possible. There was no way that I was actually in the KotOR game. It just did not happen.

Tali reached into a compartment on her belt and pulled out a bandage type thing. She gently wrapped it around my shoulder and then the stinging started to fade.

I looked at it with a forced smile. So that's kolto, huh?

"You OK, Reese?" Tali asked me, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Um, yeah… I'm ok." I told her, pushing my ponderings to the back of my mind for now. I shall ponder on them later.

"So, how did you learn to fight like that, kid?" Carth asked me, looking over his shoulder at me.

I shrugged, wincing at the sharp pain on my shoulder, "Just a form of self-defence I learnt on my planet." I said.

Man that felt so strange. My planet.

"Your planet? Taris isn't your home planet?" Carth asked me, a light frown on his face as we reached the cantina doors.

I shook my head, "Uhhh… no." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What was your planet?" Tali asked me, her voice sounding curious.

"It's called Earth." I said to them, looking to the ground and not at them.

The door opened up in front of us, making me look up again to watch where I was going, which was a very good thing as I was in the way of Calo Nord. I quickly moved to my left, bumping into Tali, making her stager to the side too.

She glanced at me and then at Nord making me hiss at her, "Tali, look at the floor in the cantina."

Tali's looked at me with a frown before looking to where I said. I looked too, my stomach seemed like it decided to join a gymnastic class, doing flips everywhere.

There were three dead bodies on the ground there with smoking blaster wounds in their chests. Carth was also looking at them.

"That guy did that?" he asked looking back at the form of Calo Nord.

"Uhh… yeah… don't let the beret and the big blue coat fool you… he's a big bad Exchange bounty hunter." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I was not feeling particularly happy with this attention on me, nor with the fact that there were _dead bodies _right in front of me.

"Come on." Tali said, lightly grabbing my shoulder and leading me over to a seat and making me sit down. She looked at Carth and then at the seat opposite me before walking over to the bar.

I glanced over my shoulder at the three Rodians again before a clicking noise made me look in front of me. Carth was sitting there and had snapped his fingers, "Don't look at them, kid." He told me.

I swallowed and nodded my head, "Fair enough." I whispered lightly looking down at the table.

"You've never seen a dead body before, have you?" he asked me.

"Have you?!" I snapped at him before pausing, "Oh, wait, never mind. Of course you have, solider boy." I said as I put my head onto my hands.

I didn't see Carth's response. But I saw a glass be put down in front of me, making me look up again. Tali had bought three glasses of… something.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at the glass.

"Water." Tali responded, taking a drink of her own.

I picked up the glass and swirled it around a bit, before taking the drink of it, and then I made a face.

"Oh, god, what is this stuff?!" I muttered, spitting the 'water' back into the glass.

Tali looked at me, slightly amused, "I take it you haven't been in place like this before?" she said.

I shook my head, "No… I mean, my life isn't full of roses and daisy's but oh god, this water is worse than city water, and some of that has chlorine in it!" I exclaimed.

At their blank looks I bit my lip. Another point to add on the 'this is not a dream' list. If it were a dream they'd know what I was talking about, "It's a chemical used to… keep things clean and stuff." I said, looking down at my icky water again.

"Why is that in water?"

"I… don't know. Mum would know…" I paused and bit my lip.

"Hey," A voice said, dragging me out of my thoughts of home, "I haven't seen you guys around here before. And I know practically everyone around here. I'm Mission Vao."

Looking over to the side of the table showed a blue Twi-Lek girl. I smiled. Mission was one of the best people in the game.

"Hello Mission. I'm Tali and this is Carth and Reese." The brunette woman introduced herself and us.

"Great to meet you. If you guys need to know anything about the lower city, don't be afraid to ask me. I know everything there is to know about this place." The Twi'Lek told us.

Tali nodded her head and glanced at Carth. He gave a slight shake of his head, but Tali frowned at him. He shook his head again.

I rolled my eyes as Mission looked on a bit confused. If they weren't going to ask…

"Mission, do you know anything about the crashed Republic escape pods that crashed around here?" I voiced up, surprised that my voice sounded a bit croaky.

Carth and Tali's heads whipped to face me, making me take a sip of my yucky water again before pulling a face at it.

"It crashed in the under city. That's all I know. Gadon Thek might know more. He's the leader of the Hidden Beks. Anything else you want to know?" The twi'lek answered with a shrug.

"We're good thanks, Mission." Tali told the girl with a smile.

Mission nodded her head, her head-tails following along in the movement.

"Ok then." She said before walking over to a wookie that sat in a booth, "Hey Big Z. Lets explore those sewers again." I heard her say to him.

Carth and Tali turned to look at me. Carth had a glare on his face, "You could have ruined everything if she was on the Sith side." He hissed at me.

"You two giving each other silent head movements and whatnot wasn't going to help at all." I replied to him with a glare of my own.

"Carth, let her be." Tali snapped at the man, "I was going to ask anyway."

Carth glared at her and then at me before he downed his entire glass of water in one gulp. I'm pretty sure a disgusted expression appeared on my face. That water was beyond gross.

"Well," he spoke as he stood up, "I guess we'd better talk to this Gadon Thek guy." He said.

Tali gave a smile, "I was thinking the same thing." She said and then glanced at me, "You coming?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah." I said to them as I too stood up, "I'm coming."

* * *

><p>"They could be Sith Spies!"<p>

"Zaedra, if the Sith thought that we knew anything, they'd burst down our doors with their army. They have no need for spies." Gadon told his guard, "I feel that these people are being honest. For the most part."

I was looking to the ground as the others were talking.

"We're looking for a Republic officer that crashed in one of the escape pods. Her name is Bastilia Shan." Tali was saying.

"Hmmm… that name sounds familiar." Gadon spoke.

I glanced up to see him going through a bunch of flyers on his desk, "Ah, yes." He said as he found one and lifted it up, "I'm afraid that your friend is going to be a prize."

Tali frowned in confusion, "A prize?" she asked him.

Gadon nodded his head, "Yes, the Vulkers, our rival gang, have captured your friend and put her up as a prize in the Swoop Race."

"Bastilia, a slave?" Carth said with a shake of her head, "That won't go down well."

"So where would the Vulkers be keeping her? Their base is around here somewhere, right?" Tali asked Gadon.

"Yes, the base is around here. Just down the hall, actually, but they wouldn't be keeping her there." Gadon told us, "No, they'd keep her somewhere more secure."

Tali let out a groan, "Uh-huh." She said, "Where would that be?"

"I don't know." Gadon told us, "But I have a plan for you to get your friend."

Tali tilted her head, "I'm listening." She said to him.

"We recently had a prototype engine here for our swoop bike. It was stolen by the Vulkers. If you can get it back for us, I'll sponsor you in the race. That's the only way you'll be able to race."

Tali glanced at Carth and then at me before looking back at Gadon, "Where is this engine?"

"In the Vulker base." Gadon told us, "But you should sneak in. They have a back entrance through the sewers. I don't know where, exactly, but I know someone who does."

"Mission!? You can't be serious, Gadon! She's just a kid!" Zaedra spoke up in shock.

"She knows the sewers better than anyone else on Taris, Zaedra. If anyone can get into the Vulkers, she can." Gadon snapped at the Twi-Lek.

"Great. Where can we find her?" Carth asked.

"She's probably in the Undercity." Gadon told us, "And to get down there, you need some special papers."

"We have three suits of armour that got us down here." Tali told him making him shake his head.

"No, you need special papers, but luckily for you, I have a set here." Gadon continued as he opened a draw and pulled out a set of papers, "I'll give them to you if you give us the armour."

Tali glanced at the papers, "Fine." She agreed with a frown, "The suits are in a storage cupboard near the elevator." She told him as she took the papers from him.

She looked at me and Carth, "Lets get this over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited 172/13  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"You got to help me! No one else will! They took us by surprise!" Mission cried.

"Woa, Mission, slow down! What happened?" I asked before Tali could.

"We...we... we were exploring the sewers, ya know? But this time they were waiting for us. The Gammarion slavers. Big Z launched himself at them and told me to run. I did, but I thought he was right behind me! We have to save him!" Mission was close to crying.

"Don't worry Mish. We'll save him then we'll sneak into the vulkers base, get back the engine, win Bastila, and hightail of this planet before…" I realized what I was saying and Tali, Carth and Mission were staring at me, "Just a guess though…"

"Right… Come on Mission. We'll save Zallabarr." Tali said.

Mission nodded, "And I'll take you the Vulkers back door when we do."

We walked along; I was fiddling with the blaster Tali gave me. Mission walked up to me.

"I didn't catch your name." She said to me.

"Oh, I'm Reese, Reese Ayren." I said.

"You don't look too happy with that blaster." She observed.

She was right. I don't really like guns. What could I say? That where I come from, you need a licence to have a gun?

"I prefer hand to hand." I shrugged, "But I'll have to use this gun to fight the gammoreans." I sighed.

I looked up and saw where we were. We were about to approach Candy again! Yay!

"I have a blaster… and I'm not… afraid to use it!" One of the mercs said.

"Calm down! I already lost enough men to those blasted rackghouls. I'm not going to lose more to a needless firefight!" Canderous scolded.

"Who are you?" Tali asked.

"The name is Canderous Ordo. If you down here for same reason we are, to salvage the escape pod from the recent overhead battle, you may as well leave."

Tali rose an eyebrow, "Is that a threat?"

Candy sighed, "Davik sent me down here with this lot to salvage but the lower city swoop gangs got to it first. His men aren't trained for this kind of thing and I'm not here to babysit."

"I can hear a noise! It's rakghouls!" One of the guys said.

I had my blaster in my hand and shot the first one I saw. No way was I going close to those things! I was surprised by the blaster. I was expecting some kickback but there was none. It shot out nice and easy, doesn't mean my aim was any good though.

It missed the rackghoul but I shot again and I hit it. I fired a few more times and it was… dead. I turned around and saw that two of Candy's men were dead. Mission was firing at one with Carth and Tali has taken the rest out with her swords.

"This is no place for a chat. I am going back to the surface to tell Davik the news." Candy sighed.

"Well, nice meeting you! We'd better get going too." Tali said.

Candy walked away and Tali started to walk in the other direction. We went to the door to the sewers. There was a horrible stench coming from it.

"Oh gross." I said, putting my shirt up over my nose. We entered the sewers and we had a choice to go one way or the other. Left had the way to the Vulkers base and right was the way to Zalalbar. But the others didn't know that.

"Let's go right." I said, motioning my hands for Tali to go first. She nodded and went that way. She ran, almost literally, into the big pig like creature. Before it could react, she stabbed her sword into its heart. Killing it instantly. I shuddered.

"Good choice Reese! Big Z should be around here somewhere!" Mission cheered.

I smiled weakly.

Tali opened a door and was face to snout with four gammorians. We dealt with them quickly. Me using the Blaster.

"Hmm… It's one of those old fashioned locks. Just hang a sec, I should be able to open it. There!" Mission said as she picked the lock. Zalbaar walked out.

"Mission! You're a sight for sore eyes!" He said, growling. I could understand him! I guess being transported into a game meant that you can understand all the aliens.

Zalabaar, Mission and Tali talked, about the life debt and what not.

"I guess I can take you to the Vulkers backdoor now!" Mission said, happy that her friend was back.

We went back to the fork in the sewers and took the left path way. We got to the force field and Mission opened it up. We went through the door. On the other side was some Piggies and some Rackghouls. We waited for one lot to dispose of the other lot. Wow, that sounds so… cold. Then fought the lot that survived. We walked through the doors and got to one door and opened it up. It had a path that went downwards to another door. A severed arm was holding a datapad and several vials of stuff. Tali opened the door and peeked out. I looked too.

"Oh my god! That thing is huge!" I whispered.

Tali nodded as she looked around. Her eyes laid on the Datapad. She picked it up out of the severed arm. My stomach got queasy. Sh read it and looked at Mission.

"Can I have your stealth unit?" She asked.

"Ok?" Mission said as she handed in to Tali.

Tali used the unit to go invisible.

"What is she doing?" Mission asked.

"My guess is that she is going to put the stinky vials in the pile of corpses with a grenade or two to kill the rancor." I told her.

Then the Rancor can toward the corpses and Tali reappeared. Then a blinding white light came from the Rancors mouth. Then It fell to the ground, dead.

"Come on." Tali said as she walked across to the door after handing Missions stealth unit back to her.

She opened the door up and the two guards were there.

"Hey boys!" Tali said, cheerfully.

The two guards looked at each other then they pulled out swords out.

I hooked the blaster on my belt and took my sword of it. I swiped at one of the guards and he tried to get out of the way but he was cornered. So he is the proud owner of a brand new cut! Mission joined mw with her sword. She sliced at him and I swiped at him. He blocked Missions and dodged mine and swiped at my arm. He cut the bandage from before.

"Hey!" I hissed, bringing my leg up, kicking him back.

He stumbled back and hit the wall with his head. He slumped down the wall.

I looked at the bandage and seen red seeping out of the cut in it.

"Son of a Kangaroo!" I said, poking it.

Tali came over and sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

I grinned even though I had a big cut in my arm, "Ya love me!"

Tali's response was to bop me in the back of the head.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You know, I may not be an expert on Swoops and stuff, but wouldn't the Prototype Swoop Bike engine, be in the, I don't know, garage?" I asked.

No one said anything. They were ignoring me. Why? They were searching through the armoury. I walked over to the other room. That one twi'lek Vulker was in it. He went for his gun, but I held my hand up to stop him.

"Slow down there, cowboy. I know you hate the new vulkers and you were a vulker before Brejik took over." I said.

"How?" He said, his eyes were wide.

"Meh, That's a long story and not really relevant but I need you to tell me where the prototype swoop engine is." I shrugged.

Tali, Carth, Mission and Zalabaar turned up.

"Reese! What…" Tali went for her sword.

"Tali! Stop! He's on our side." I glanced the vulker, "Ish. He can tell us where the engine is."

"It's in the Garage in the lower levels. The elevator is guarded by turrets though." He said.

"Thanks! You can go now!" I said.

"I won't cause you any trouble on my way out. In fact, I hope you take down Brejik and his Vulkers!" He said before running out.

I walked out of the room and went over to a terminal. The others followed.

"That was stupid! You could not have known that he was a good vulker!" Tali said angrily, "He could've killed you because, let's face it, you barely know how to use a weapon!"

"Tali, Tali, Tali." I said, trying to use the terminal, "I didn't know that he was in there. It was the control room. I thought there might be papers in there. He didn't want to hurt me." I lied, "Besides, I can handle myself. Gah! Mish? Can you please hack into this thing and turn the turrets off in the elevator to the garage?"

"Alright." Mission said, taking control of the terminal. She quickly hacked into it and turned the turrets off. She also downloaded the map onto Tali's datapad.

We headed to the elevator room. I thought about what Tali said. I can barely use a weapon and I can't always rely on Taekwondo to help me in weapon situations. Un-armed is fine though.

"Tali?" I asked her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"When we get to Da… where ever we're going to go when we get off Taris. Maybe you could show me how to fight with a weapon. So I don't have to go Hand to sword and risk getting my hand cut off by a sword." I said, almost saying Dantooine.

"Who said you're coming with us?" She said.

Ouch. That hurt.

"I did! I am coming with you, whether you like it or not!" I said, forcefully.

"You have a family here."

Darn. I knew I should've lied something different.

"No. I don't." I said.

Tali rose her eyebrows in surprise. "You said that your mother lives here."

"She does. But by now, my Step-Dad probably…uh… took her off-planet. He was planning on taking her on a trip by themselves. He probably told her this I'm already at my step-aunt's place. She hates me too. None of my mother's relatives live here." I lied some more. I'm going to have to right all this down in my writing pad…

"Oh. Well, in that case. Sure." Tali said, by that time we had made it to the Garage elevator room.

"You mean, I can stay with you?" I asked.

"Yes." Tali said, entering the lift.

I followed her, along with the others. Carth sent Tali a 'Are you kidding?' look.

Too bad Cartheh boy! I am joining you to make sure Tali doesn't go dark and to find a way to get back home! Reese Ayren is joining the crew of the Ebon Hawk! Not that you've found the Ebon Hawk yet…

* * *

><p>Thanks for the review ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well, well. What's this?" Said that Kadon whatshisface, "Some Beks looking to steal our prototype engine?" he sneered at us.

Mission went to take a step forward, but stopped, "You stole it from Gadon to start with!" she said, angrily.

"Well, we didn't go to the trouble of stealing it for it to be stolen back, now did we?" Kadon crossed his arms, speaking as if we were children.

"Yeah, you actually did." I said, with a fake smile.

"Can I kill them now, Kadon?" Kadon's bodyguard/girlfriend/crazyperson asked.

"No, wait. You aren't wearing Bek colours." Kadon noticed, "You're probably freelance mercs! Tell you what, why don't you join us." He suggested.

We all stared at him like he was a nutter, which he probably was, "Yeah… That's going to be a no." Tali shrugged, not looking apologetic at all.

Kadon glared at us, "Now, you can attack." He told his men.

One of the body-guards from the back attacked me. Good. I don't want to take Kadon and his female psyco friend. The guy had a shock stick and lunched himself at me. I sidestepped his attack. I need to get rid of his weapon. He slashed his weapon at me. I almost smiled, remembering the lesson I had learnt to defend myself against the 'Crazy guy slash.' He slashed at me once and I jumped backwards. He slashed again, this time I grabbed his arm, one hand at his elbow and the other at his wrist. I kicked behind his knee, hard, forcing him to go down on his knees. I swung his arm around and the shock stick hit his back. I pulled his arm back and pulled the stick out of his hand.

Since the stick hit his back, rather hard, the bodyguard had slumped to the ground, unconscious.

I looked around. My guy was on the ground and Kadon, Kadon's Girl, and the other one was dead. My stomach went queasy again. The others were looking at the Prototype Engine, sitting on the ground. There was a swoop bike next to it.

"Big Z can carry it." Mission suggested.

Zalbaar grunted, and then picked it up.

"Hey, since we're on the right level, how about we walk out the front door instead of sneaking out through the sewers?" I suggested. We were going to do it anyway. I cast one more look around the room, three dead bodies and one unconscious body. I then left the room.

We fought out way out. I sometimes used the sword or blaster but I mostly used myself. Why try something different than what you know if you were in a life-or-death situation? I never killed anyone, though. I hoped I never would.

LINELINE]

"You have returned. Do you have the engine?" Gadon asked us as we made our way up to him.

"Yes. It's right here." Tali told him, motioning to Zalbaar.

"Good," Gadon said with a smile, "And I will stay true to my word. I will let you race. I'll even go one better and let you race the prototype engine."

That made everyone look at him with surprise except Zaedra who looked at him with shock.

"You can't be serious! We need our best racers on that, not some rookie!" Zaedra objected.

"Quiet Zaedra! I must admit that the reason I want you to ride it is because it is not exactly stable. I don't want to risk any of my riders." Gadon said, with a light shrug and a slightly apologetic smile.

"You certainly have all your bases covered." Tali remarked, dryly.

"You can stay the night here, the race is tomorrow afternoon." Gadon told us, and then to Tali he said, "I'll get one of my men to run you though the basics of the swoop tomorrow morning,"

Tali nodded her head, "Thanks." She said with a fake smile.

Gadon started to lead us to the rooms, but I quickly went to the locker. I pulled the key off from around my neck and unlocked the locker and pulled my bag out. I then quickly went back to follow the others.

LINELINELINELINELINE

I flopped down on the bed in the room I was sharing with Mission, "Oh man! I don't I've ever been this happy to have had a shower."

Mission gave a laugh, "I can imagine. So you're from the Upper City?" she asked me, curiously.

"Kinda, I guess." I said, thinking about it, "I haven't been here for long though, I'm originally from another planet, called Earth. Not many people know about it." I told her.

Mission looked at me with a nod, "What's Earth like?" she asked.

"Eath is nice. It's not a city planet, but it has cities. I guess it's kinda like Telos." I said thoughtfully, "I mean, it has forests, deserts, cities, volcanoes, snow, and all that stuff on it." I said with a smile, feeling a pang of homesickness.

"It sounds really nice." Mission said, "I wouldn't mind seeing it one day."

I gave a smile, "I'm sure you would." I agreed with her.

Just then Tali poked her head into the room, "Mission, you can go now." She informed the blue Twi-Lek.

Mission nodded her head and jumped off the bed and exited the room to go for her shower. I quickly got up and shut the door and grabbed my bag. I opened it up and pulled out the lightsaber that was a toy.

But no, when I felt it, it was not made of plastic. If was heavier than it normally was and it was shinier. I held it for a few seconds before I pressed the red button on the side.

A brilliant, bright, green blade snapped out with a buzzing sound. It was beautiful and scary at the same time. Time passed as I waved it in front of me, listening to the noise that it made while getting the feel of it in my hand.

Then the doors opened.

I let go of the saber, the blade disappearing into the hilt, and it dropped to the ground with a light clang. I winced and looked up to see that Mission was watching me with a surprised look on her face.

"Reese?" she gaped, "You're a Jedi?"

"N…no…" I shook my head, fast, "No, I'm not."

Mission looked at me and then at the lightsaber that was between my feet on the ground, "Then why do you have a lightsaber?"

"Uh. It's mine." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"But only Jedi have lightsabers. Well, and Malak's lot, but theirs are red." Mission pointed out logically.

I gulped as a story was coming to my head, "It's my mothers. She gave it to me, so now it's mine." I lied, "She used to be a Jedi, but she left."

Mission nodded her head as she accepted my explanation.

"Uh, don't tell Carth or anyone else." I asked her.

Mission nodded her head and then I picked the saber up and put it back in my bag. Just then the lights were turned off. I laid down on my bed to go to sleep.

Tali's race was tomorrow.

LINELINELINE

I watched as Tali, Carth and Bastila started talking to each other.

Tali had won the race, as I knew and then Brejik got his panties in a twist and tried to kill Tali, as I knew, and then Bastilia beat the neural thingy-mi-bob and fought, as I knew, and then Bastilia got her panties in a twist and Tali led her here to Carth.

"Are you saying you have no plan on getting off of this planet?" Bastilia asked Tali and Carth with a haughty tone and crossed arms, "What _have _you been doing this entire time?"

"Rescuing you, but now I don't think that it was the best idea." Tali snapped at Bastilia.

"I would _hardly_ call that a rescue. I rescued myself." Bastilia miss-informed them.

I rolled my eyes from where I was sitting on a bed next to Mission. I glased at the Twi-Lek and whispered (not really quietly) "Jedi Princess."

Mission had to stifle a giggle.

Bastilia heard and turned to face us with a glare, "And who, just are you two?" she asked, even though it sounded like she didn't care.

"I'm Mission Vao and that's Big Z." Mission told the Jedi and pointed at Zalbaar.

"And I'm Reese Ayren, and if I were you, missy Jedi, I'd let Tali and Carth lead. After all, they know the people that will help and the area, because they, ya'know, explored, while you were taking a little Jedi nap." I shrugged my shoulders, Bastilia really annoyed me at the beginning of the game, but she grew on me, "Besides, a solution will present itself. It always does." This time in form of a Mandalorioan named 'Candy.'

I gave Bastilia a smile and tilted my head, giving the look of innocence. Just then a Data Pad slid under the door.

Tali walked over to it and picked it up, a curious look on her face as she read it, "That Canderous guy wants to meet. He says he has a way to get off this planet." She told us as she read, a quizzical frown on her face as she read.

I looked at Bastilia, I had a smug look on my face, "See?"


	6. Chapter 6

We were sitting across from Canderous in the cantina. He was watching us, and we were watching him. He took a sip of his drink, "I saw you racing." He started as he took another sip of his drink, "I thought that if anyone is crazy enough to race like that then you're probably crazy enough to break into the Sith Base."

"You're probably right," Tali nodded her head, "but _why_ would we want to break into the Sith Base?" she asked as she swirled her own drink around in her glass.

"Davik hasn't been paying me what I am usually paid and I don't like being cheated." He explained to us, "So I had the idea that if you could break into the sith base and get the sith pass codes we could get off the planet." He finished.

"How?" Tali asked as she finished her drink off, "I don't think that the Sith would just let me in." she asked.

"Davik had a droid made that could get you in." Candy said as he just took a huge gulp of his drink (I saw Bastilia wrinkle her nose in disgust), "Go to Janice Nall's place and say that Canderous sent you. She'll give you the droid." He finished as he stood up, "We got a deal? You get the codes, I got the ship." He asked.

Tali stood up, "Deal." She nodded her head as Candy stuck his hand out. She took his hand and they shook them.

"I'll be waiting in Jayvars Canteen." He said to us, and then he walked past us and outside the cantina.

The rest of us stood up as Tali threw a few credit chips on the table, "Leave it to a Mandalorian for me to pay for his drink." She muttered under her breath, before turning to the rest of us, "What do you guys think?"

"I don't sense any deception from him. This might just be what we need." Bastilia said, nodding her head. Says the one who didn't want to come in the first place…

"Well, let's go." Tali said as we made our way to the door.

We walked out of the building but there was one strange factor. It was just pure whiteness out there. There wasn't anything else out there. Just white.

I turned to face Mission or one of the others, but they weren't there either. I blinked and swallowed. What was going on?

"Hello?" I said, calling out.

"Hello." Came a monotone reply, sounding neither male or female.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking around. There was no one around.

"I am an embodiment of the Force." It told me, "You must be careful in your actions or your fate could be of the others."

"What?" I asked, really confused.

What on earth is that supposed to mean?

But before I could ponder it anymore, I was back on Taris.

"Reese, you OK?" Mission asked me, "You were just staring into space for a moment."

"Uh, yeah…" I frowned to myself, "I'm good."

* * *

><p>"Look, we don't have that many credits!" Tali snapped, "But we were sent by Canderous for that droid!"<p>

Janice Nall shrugged, "Sorry, but I have to make a living."

"Look, if you don't give that droid, I'll tell Davik to shut down your little shop, forever!" Tali snarled at the Twi-Lek who jumped back in fright.

"O…okay…" Janice agreed as she tossed Tali a remote.

"Thank-you." Tali said as she activated T3 with the remote and then she turned to leave the shop.

The others turned to follow her (most staring unbelievingly at the back of Tali's head) when I faced Janice, "Sorry. She's had a bad week… uh… life. Here." I said, as I fished a 100 credit chip out of my pocket. I found it in that Sith's armour earlier, "I know it's not much, but better than nothing." I said as I tossed it to her and then quickly followed Tali and the others out.

Tali turned to face us, "Carth, Bastilia and I will go to the… ahem… place. The rest of you guys go back to the apartment." She told us.

I nodded my head. I had no inclination whatsoever to follow Tali into a sith base where'd I'd likely be shot.

I watched as Tali, Carth and Bastilia headed off to the direction of the Sith base, while the rest of us then headed back to the apartment building.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how they're doing." Mission mused between out game of pazzak.<p>

Luckily before I appeared in this Star Wars world, I had managed to get the hang of pazzak. (Mission had let me borrow Zalbaar's deck)

I put down a +4 card giving me a total of 19, and then I stood. Shrugging I replied to Mission, "Dunno. They might be fighting a lightsaberless sith by now."

Mission looked at me quizzically, as she got a card that gave her 20.

"Just a guess." I said, slightly defensively as I took my cards away for the next round to be played.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes had passed when Bastilia entered the apartments, looking slightly put out.<p>

"What's up?" I asked her when she sat down.

"Tali and Carth have gone to Davik's place with that Mandalorian." She informed us, "Tali told me to stay behind because I was too recognizable." She told us.

"She has a point. You are a wanted Jedi." Mission pointed out as she won another game.

I sighed and pushed the cards away. There was only so much Pazzak a person could play.

If Tali and Carth were at Davik's place, then that means that they would soon get the Hawk, which means they would soon Malak would bomb the place, which means everyone here will die!

"Reese!" I heard Mission shout out, making my eyes snap out.

Much to my surprise, Mission was floating up in the air, her hands held up to stop her head from hitting the roof. But then when my eyes made contact with her, she fell to the ground with an "Oof!"

I turned to look at Bastilia who was looking at me, "Why did you lift Mission into the air?" I asked her, my hands on my hips as Mission stood up.

"I didn't." Bastilia replied, coolly.

"There's no other Jedi here."

"Yes, but it was you who lifted up Mission." The Jedi informed me.

WHAT?

"What!?" I responded, almost yelling, "You have to be kidding me!"

"Reese…" Mission said softly, "Didn't you say your mother was a Jedi?"

I turned my head to look at her. When did I say that? Oh, right, when Mission found me with my lightsaber.

Bastilia was looking at me with surprise, "Your mother was a Jedi?" she inquired.

"Look, my life is none of your business!" I snapped.

Great, now I'm sounding like Carth!

Bastilia opened her mouth to respond but we were knocked off our feet (or seats) and there was a loud noise.

BOOM!

"The sith are bombing the planet!" Bastilia shouted as she got to her feet.

I stood up, "We have to get outta here!" I exclaimed, "They'll go for the buildings first!"

Mission and Zalbaar gathered their things as I grabbed my bag and hooked it on my shoulder. Mission pressed the buttons on the door console, making the door slide open. The four of us ran out of the Apartment and then the building.

We stood out on the landing where the Escape Pod had crashed earlier that week and we waited. Watching as the bombs dropped down onto the planet, exploding on contact with buildings, sending shrapnel everywhere.

"Tali better get here!" Mission shouted to be heard over the explosions.

"She'll be here!" I yelled back.

Just then, the Ebon Hawk popped over the edge of the balcony. The entrance ramp was open and Tali was standing there holding onto a pole.

"JUMP!" she shouted to us.

Bastilia jumped no problemo. Zalbaar jumped easily over the gap. The gap was small, but it was still a gap.

Alright, I told myself, I've jumped bigger gaps back home. Granted, if I fell through the gaps, I'd sprain an ankle at the most and not fall to my doom.

I took a few steps backwards and then started to run. When my foot hit the edge of the landing (the fence thingy got blown off by a bomb) I jumped.

I landed, hard, on the ramp of the ship, closely followed by Mission. Tali quickly closed the gate and then ran to, I presume, the gun-blaster-shooty thing.

I slowly stood up and glanced at Mission, who looked horrified by what we had just witnessed.

"C'mon." I said, holding out my hand to her. She grabbed it and I pulled her to her feet.

We then made our way to the cockpit of the ship. Tali had finished blasting those ships and they were discussing what to do next.

"We should head to Dantooine. We'll be safe there." Bastilia was saying.

"Safe? _Safe?_" That was Carth, "Did you _not_ see what the Sith did to Taris? There's not a building higher than 2 feet still standing!"

Bastilia crossed her arms, "Even Malak would not dare to attack Dantooine. There are some of the greatest Jedi masters there."

I held in a wince. I got some bad news for you, sister, and you ain't gonna like it.

Everyone turned to look at Tali, who shrugged, "I agree with Bastilia. Dantooine sounds like our best bet, at least for now, anyway."

Carth let out a sigh as he started to press buttons on the dashboard of the ship, "Alright." He said as he put in the coordinates for Dantooine.

The stars out the window flashed and turned into white lines outside the window as we entered hyperspace.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated 410/12**


	7. Chapter 7

Bastilia entered the Jedi council room. It had been ages since she was here last. It was still the same though, the sandy stone walls, the stone floors. At the end of the room, five Jedi masters were standing there.

"Padawan Bastilia. We have heard the news about Taris. Terrible, terrible." Master Vander said to her, with a shake of his green head.

Bastilia looked at the Masters. She wondered what to say. What could she say? That Revan practically saved her life? It might just be best to start off with something not as important. Like that girl who was accompanying Revan. Yeah, she might just do that.

"Yes, Master Vander. I wish to tell you something. I accounted a young girl on Taris. She is strong in the force and she seems to know things that are going to happen." Bastila told the Masters.

"Interesting. What is her name?" Master Dorak asked.

"Her name is Reese Ayren other than that, I don't know much about her. Also," Bastilia hestated here. What should she say now? "Revan…"

)(()())()(()()())()()(())()(

Oh my gosh. That is one big place. Who knew the Jedi Temple was so big? I mean, I knew it was big, but it was small in the game! I looked at the sandy-coloured stone building, no, I stared at it. I could see Bastilia coming towards us from the entranceway.

"The Jedi council wants to talk to you two." Bastila told us, she looked nervous. I vaguely wondered why… Wait, two?

I looked at Bastilia, question on my face.

"The Jedi council wants to meet with Tali and Reese? What for?" Carth asked.

"I cannot tell you that Carth. All I ask is that you trust in the wisdom of the council." Bastilia said.

"I don't like being left out of the loop, but it wouldn't be a good idea to be on the Jedi's bad side. So I'll do it your way, for now." Carth said.

Bastilia nodded, "Thank-you Carth. I'll lead you two to the council now."

Bastilia led us through the temple as I tried to pretend that I had no idea where I had to go. I had to keep my role of 'having-no-clue-what-was-going-on.' It wasn't that hard. The enclave was so different than that of the game. Sure, it was still the same in many ways. But it had much more. It had a few statues and tapestries around the place.

"You there, Padawans! You walk the temple not in Jedi robes? Why do you show disrespect?" That Belaya jedi said.

"We aren't jedi." Tali said.

"Really? The force flows strongly through you. Is this some sort of joke?" She huffed.

A tall, male, jedi came up to us that I had not seen before. He had shoulder length black hair and he was wearing dark coloured robes. He had two lightsaber hilts on his belt.  
>"Relax Belaya. These people came with Bastilia Shan." He said.<p>

"Bastila Shan? I've heard of her. Her young age and her battle meditation. Sorry about that, my master often tells me that I act before I think." Belaya apologized.

"It's alright." Tali said as we continued to walk past. The unknown Jedi walked along with us. He looked at Tali like he knew her.  
>"I'm James, James Marek." He introduced himself.<p>

Wait… Marek? Isn't that Starkillers name from The Force Unleashed?

"Nice to meet you, James. I'm Tali, and this is Reese. I hope you don't mind, but we have a meeting with the Jedi Council. I don't know why." Tali said.

James nodded, "Well, I wish you luck in your meeting." He said. He sighed and walked in a different direction.

I'm not too sure about him…

Carth was standing outside the council doors. He looked a bit annoyed.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked him. That was something I always wanted to know.

"While you were talking to those jedi. You'd better hurry. They are waiting for you." He said.

Tali nodded as we entered the room.

"Ah, so you're the one who rescued Bastila. It is appropriate that you are here." One of the masters said.

"I am Zhar. That is Master Dorak, Master Vander, and Master Vrook." Zhar said

Man, I really disliked Vrook. Especially in Kotor 2.

"I am sure that you are familiar with Padawan Bastilia." He continued.

"What do you want from us?" Tali asked.

"Bastilia tells us that you both are strong in the force. We are considering you for Jedi training."

"Strong in the force?" Tali asked.

I just stared at them. They were considering us for Jedi training. Sure, Tali I get, her being Revan and all. But why me? I'm just a visitor in this dimension thingy.

"Master Zhar speaks out of turn perhaps. We need proof of your strong force affinity before actually training you." Vrook said.

"Proof? Surly you can sense the force flowing through these two. And I have already told you about the events of Taris." Bastila interrupted.

"Perhaps it was simple luck." Vrook said.

"We both know there is no luck. There is only the force. We all feel the power in Bastilia's companions, though it is untamed and wild." Zhar said, "Now that the power has started to manifest, can we safely ignore it?"

Yay! Go Zharie! Hehe…

"The Jedi training is long and difficult, even when working with a young and open mind. Teaching a child is hard. How difficult would it be to train an adult?" Vrook said.

I threw a disbelieving look to Tali for a few reasons. One: They completely forgot about me and Two: They are acting like we weren't here anymore. That annoyed me.

"I am ready to accept the training. My age has nothing to do with it." Tali said.

"Me too." I muttered.

"Bah, such arrogance from the adult. She is already on the path of the dark." Vrook spat.

"So are many who are not trained." Vander said.

"Traditionally adults are not accepted for jedi training. But you are a special case." Dorak said.

"I agree with Master Dorak. Many of our pupils are leaving the order to join Malak and we need more recruits. With Revan dead…" Vander said.

"Are you certain that Revan is dead? What if we undertake to train this one and the dark lord should return?" Vrook interrupted.

"Perhaps this should be discussed in more private. Bastila, you and your companions must go. This is a matter for the council alone." Vander said.

"As you wish, Master Vander. We will leave to the Ebon hawk and leave you to your deliberations." Bastilia bowed.

We headed back to the ship and Mission was waiting for me.

"Well, what was that about?" She asked me.

"I…erm can't tell you." I said, noticing Bastilia watching me.

"What?" Mission exploded.

"Calm down Mish! Let's just go rest." I smiled.

"Fine." She huffed as we went to the girls sleeping room.

When we got there, I shut the door.

"The council wants to train Tali and I to be jedi." I told her.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. They say it's because jedi are leaving to join Malak." I told her.

"Ok. Why couldn't you tell me before?" She asked.

"Bastilia was watching us." I shrugged.

"Oohhhhh." Mission nodded.

"You don't look to good." I noted, looking at Tali.

"Meh." Was all Tali said.

We walked down the ramp and met up with Carth.

"First Bastilia comes out looking like she's seen a ghost and now you too." Carth noted.

"Bastila?" Tali asked.

"Yeah. Bastilia came out and said that she needed to speak with the council." Carth told us.

"Did she say anything else?" Tali asked.

"Just that when you wake you should go see the council. Are you sure you're ok?" He said.

"I had a rough night. Let's go." She said, walking to the council room.

Carth looked at me and I shrugged.

I knew exactly was wrong with Tali. She had just had her first vision of the Star maps.

Tali entered the Council Room and I waited outside. They were going to talk about stuff that I could not know. Heh, jokes on them. Soon Tali came out the door.

"They want to talk to you." She said to me.

"Thanks Tali." I told her as I entered the room.

"Greeting young child." Dorak greeted.

I had to refrain myself from saying that I was almost 15 and not a child.

"Hello Master Dorak." I greeted.

"Bastilia told us that you made one of your companions float in the air." Vander said.

I put my hand behind my head, "Uh, yah. It was an accident."

"And that you have a strong Force Prognition.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"It means you can see the future, child." Vrook told me, impatiently.

"Right." I said. Prognition… I could work with that, "What do you want?"

"Do you wish to train as a Jedi?" Zhar asked.

"Sure." I said. I was going to train as a Jedi! "But, I have a request."

Vrook raised his eye-brow.

"What is it?" Vander asked.

"I want to go with Tali wh… if she goes anywhere." I said, almost slipping, "If I can't, I won't train to be a jedi and just go with her anyway."

The masters looked at me then at each other.

"Yes. You can go with Tali if she goes anywhere. I'm not sure where she would be going though." Dorak said.

I smiled. "Then I would be happy to accept your offer of Jedi training."

"Very well." Vander said, "You may go."

I nodded and left the room.

"How did it go?" Tali asked me.  
>"It went great. I'm going to train to be a jedi, alongside you." I said.<p>

My first sword lesson went alright. I was always a fast learner so it wasn't that much of a surprise to me that I learnt it fast. I also integrated my Taekwondo into my fighting to make it different. I still got cuts and bruises though.

Meditation was harder though. I had trouble cheering my mind a lot of the times.

Force using was easier though. I wonder why it had never worked when I was at home… probably because I hadn't had a nice, short, conversation with the Force. It probably made me force sensitive. I wonder why though. Why me?

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

I have a Master. You guys want to know something about me? I hate, hate, taking orders from people I don't like. (Sometimes people I do like too.) Luckily my Master was a nice Jedi. Her name was Sasha Ortiz. Sasha has brown hair like my own, except a bit shorter and she had her hair in a ponytail. At the moment she was going over some Lightsaber stuff with me.

I held my blue training lightsaber in both of my hands. I was holding it in front of my body, pointing it down. My right foot was at the front. Sasha looked at my stance and nodded. She activated her blue blade and took a stance. I hoped she had hers set to training…

She swung her saber around her body and started our training spar.

Block. Parry. Strike. Strike. Block. Block. Block. Block. Strike. Strike.

I was using the Nimen form. It didn't have any special things to it but it didn't have any weaknesses either. It went on like that for about fifteen minutes until I had landed my blade on Sasha's arm.

I blinked.

I had landed my blade on Sasha's arm?

Since when could I do that? She was a knight for crying out loud! I'm just a… uh, I don't even know what I am!

"Very good, Reese." Sasha complimented.

I smiled my thanks.

_**ANOTHER 2 MONTHS LATER**_

My padawans robes wrapped around me as I sat outside the enclave. I was just relaxing. Today was the day that Tali would be going for her padawan thingy. My fingers ran over the Lightsaber I had in my hand. It was my green one that came with me to this place. I looked at the grass and bushes in the court yard. I can't believe that this beautiful place will be destroyed, but I can't change that.

I heard the door open and Tali exited. She looked like she was going in the direction of the Sacred Grove.

"Hey Tali!" I greeted.

She turned around and saw me.  
>"Hello Reese."<p>

"What's your saber?" I asked her.

She showed me the hilt. It was a silver hilt with black curves in it. She activated the blade to show a yellow blade.

So she was a Jedi Sentinel?

"I'm off for my final test now. Something about cleansing a sacred grove." She said as she continued to walk off.

"Tali, Don't do anything you'll regret." I called to her as she left.

I leaned back on the building and shut my eyes. Ahh, it's good to jest relax.

"Reese? Where are you? Lets do some more training!" I heard Sasha call out.

I let out an inaudible groan as I stood up and headed in the direction of my Master.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing everybody!<p>

James Marek and Sasha Ortiz belong to emochild123456.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked around the centre stand thing. I was just walking around, bored. I had finished my training for the moment with Sasha. I looked around some more. There was no Cathar there. My heart quickened. Tali didn't… kill… Juhani? Did she?

I turned around and saw Tali enter the room. She looked upset. I ran over to her. My heart, skipping a beat.

"What happened?" I asked her. Pleasenopleasenopleaseno!

"How? How did you know?" Tali asked.

"Wha…" I asked, what was she talking about?

"You told me not to do anything I'll regret. I… I… I almost killed her! How…did…you…know?" Tali demanded.

Almost? I sighed with relief. But if I wasn't here, then Tali would've killed Juhani. Gee, how reassuring.

"The Masters say that I have a strong Force Prongnition thingy." I told her, "I could feel you regretting something but I didn't know what."

I looked away from Tali's gaze. I hated lying but what was I supposed to say. 'Oh hi! I've been lying to you this whole time. No, no. My name is still Reese but you see, I am from a world where you are all game characters and I have played you guys and controlled your every move! I hope you have a wonderful evening!'

Yeah. That would go down well. They would probably think that I have a few loose kangaroo's in the top paddock and then lock me up in an insane house or whatever they have here.

"So what happened?" I asked her.  
>"There was this Cathar dark jedi at the sacred grove. I was trying to redeem her! I was trying so kriffing hard! She was making it so hard though. A thought came into my head that I should just get it over and done with and kill her. I was going to do it too! But then I remembered what you had said so I tried once more. I managed to get her back here though." Tali told me.<p>

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"I think she must be with the council." She guessed.

As soon as she had said that, the Cathar herself entered the circlely area. She walked over to Tali.

"Thank-you. The council has accepted me back. The injuries I had given my Master were not as severe as I thought. She is alive and well. I was foolish to believe that I could harm her." Juhani said to Tali.

"I'm just going to the Ebon Hawk." I told Tali as I left.

I went out to the Ebon Hawk and entered it. I walked to the girls sleeping room. No one was in there. I got my phone out of my pink bag and turned it on.

For some unexplainable reason, it had not gone flat. It still had plenty charge in it. I started to play a game on it, (The Game of Life Mobile Game ^^ ) I thought about my family. I missed them so much. I wonder what they thought happened to me.

A tear slid down my cheek.

* * *

><p>"You promised. You told me I would be able to go with her." I argued with the masters.<p>

"We didn't know she was going to go anywhere." Vrook objected.

I snorted, "Yeah. Whatever floats your boat. The point is that you made a promise and you're supposed to keep it. What did you think? That I would just forget?"

Vrook rose an eyebrow, "If you go, you would be interrupting your jedi training."

"I don't care. Tali will need all the help she can get. I want to help her." I said.

"Have you seen something?" Zhar asked, curiously.

"Yes. And I can't tell you. All I can say is something bad will happen and even I won't be able to stop it but she will need all the help she can get. All of it." I argued. Of course I was talking about when she runs into Malak.

"What about your Master?" Vrook asked.

"She can come to. If she wants to." I shrugged.

The masters looked at each other. I could practically see the thoughts going in their heads.

'If we have two Jedi that knew Revan, one might slip. It would be best for only Bastilia to go.' They were probably thinking. Personally, I wouldn't mind if Sasha came with us, but it was not likely that she would. She wasn't in the game, but then again, my being here has changed it a bit.

"If this is your final decision. You will be going without Knight Ortiz." Dorak asked.

"Yes."

"Then fine. You shall be able to go with Tali, Bastila and all of your companions." Vandar agreed.

"Thank-you." I sighed with relief.

"We will have to tell Knight Ortiz." Vandar said, and then he dismissed me. I could go now.

I bowed and left the room. I was happy now that I knew for sure that I was going with them and even happier that I wouldn't have to tell Sasha myself.

I waited outside for Sasha to come out to I could say goodbye to her. She soon came out.

"I don't know why you want to go so much, but do me a favour. Don't get yourself killed. It would be bad if my first proper padawan got herself killed." She said to me.

I grinned, "I'll try not to." I laughed. "See ya later, Master."

"Yup. See you later." Sasha said.

I gave her a quick hug before I headed to the ship. I turned around at the ramp and saw that Sasha was not there anymore. Which was odd. I could still sense her presence.

I entered the ship and saw Tali doing stuff.

"Where are we going first?" I asked her.

"Tatooine." She said, "Good to see your coming. What about your Master?"

"The council didn't want her to come, for some reason." I said to her.

I still couldn't understand it. I could still sense Sasha nearby. Maybe I'm just imagining it.

Tali went to the Cockpit to tell Carth and to set the coordinates in the navicomputer.

So, Tatooine, here we come!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing!<p>

The Search for the Star Forge is begining!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there! My name is Reese Ayren. I was your _normal_ 14 year old, Sci-Fi lovin' girl until that day. I was just going to play my Knights of the Old Republic game on my laptop after having a fake lightsaber battle with my brother. Somehow, you won't believe this, I woke up in my game with a few of my things and a lightsaber that looks exactly like my green bladed plastic one! So, with Revan, who is called Tali, and Carth we managed to free Bastilia and get off Taris along with Mission, Zallabar, Candy (Canderous) and T3-M4. We then got to Dantooine where I found out that _**I**_ was force sensitive! So I was trained to be a Jedi padawans along with Tali. We were going to head to Tatooine now in search for the Star Maps.

* * *

><p>"We're there!" Carth called out.<p>

I sat up from the bed I was laying in, reading 'Star Wars: The Break-Out Squad' book that came with me. I put the book back in my pink shoulder/book bag. I connected my lightsaber back to my belt headed out to the central room.

"Ok, Here's the plan. Since we have no idea where to start looking, I will go with Canderous, Bastila and Reese to the Czerka office. Carth, take Mission, Zallabar and Juhani to the Canteen and see if you can find anything else. We'll go to the Hunting Lodge then meet up with you guys at the ship." Tali planned.

It sounded like a good plan. I just hoped that we were the group than ran into the Dark Jedi. I sure hope so. I don't want the others to run into them.

"Sure thing!" Mission agreed.

"Sounds good." I nodded.

Bastilia nodded but I could tell that she wasn't happy about being with Canderous. I wonder if that entertaining conversation will come up? I sure hope so!

We left the ship first and encountered the Czerka person. Tali hadn't mastered the force suggestion thing yet, but I had. Hehehe.

"100 credits please." He said.

"We don't have to pay." I said, waving my hand in front of his face.

Bastilia sent me a look for using the force for fun.

"But, you don't have to pay! Is there anything you wish to ask?" The guy said.

"We're looking for some old artifacts. Do you know where we could find some?" Tali asked.

"Ohh, your diggers? I don't really know about any artifacts or stuff. The sand people or Jawa's would probably know. If you can understand them!" The guy laughed.

Tali frowned, "Right. Thanks, we'll be going now."

"Have a nice day!" The guy said.

We headed for the gate that would let us into Anchorhead, when we were stopped by this other guy.

"Your delivery has been loaded." He said.

"Errrr. Great. What delivery?" Tali asked.

"Erm… This is docking bay 32, isn't it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just landed here!" Tali said.

"Well, the Gizka are yours now. They got free from their box. That sometimes happens. No refunds."

"WAIT A SECOND… GIZKA?" Tali asked, alarmed.

"Ehhh. Yeah. I gotta go now! More deliveries to make and so on!" The guy then proceeded to leave.

I looked at Tali. She was looking very alarmed.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm allergic to Gizka!" She told me, obviously distressed.

I stared at her. She was allergic to Gizka? Oh man. That's not good for her!  
>We walked out of the starport and out onto the streets.<p>

"There's the Czerka building up there." Tali said pointing, getting over her distress.

We walked over to the building and we entered. There was the Czerka lady and the alien. They were having an argument.

The alien huffed and left.

Tali walked over to the lady.  
>"Hi, What can I do for you?" the lady asked.<br>"Do you have any news or anything?" Tali asked.  
>"If you are meaning about Taris, which everyone is talking about, Czerka stays out of that." She said.<br>"Do you have anything more…local?" Tali asked her.

Tali chatted with the lady and got a Hunters licences.

We left the shop and headed to the Hunters lodge.

"So Bastilia, I heard a rumour that the Vulkars captured you without so much of a struggle." Candy said, "It must be embarrassing to be bested by a handful of street thugs."

"There were extenuating conditions. I can assure you that it took more than a handful of thugs to subdue me." Bastila replied.

I hid a smile. I love this conversation.

"Yeah, I'm sure there were 20 of them… no wait, 50! I mean 100!" Tali laughed.

"Whatever you say. All I know that if we had more jedi like Bastilia fighting us in the Mandalorian wars, my side might not have lost." Canderous said.

"Bold talk from a broken-down mercenary who was serving at Daviks heel. I'd call you his Kath Hound but they have enough loyalty not to turn on their masters!" Bastilia retorted.

"Insults? If your master had trained you lightsaber to be as quick as your tongue you might've managed to escape those Vulkars, you Spoilt Jedi Princess!" Canderous said.

I looked at Tali. She was looking very amused.

"I was not spoilt! I was given the same training as everyone else in the Order! You are nothing but a… no, I must not do this. There is no emotion, there is peace." Bastila replied.

"That's the trouble with you Jedi. Always chanting about peace and control, never up for a good fight. Well, except Revan, I guess." Candy shrugged.

"Enough Manderlorian. I won't rise to your bait anymore. This game is over. Let's get back to our mission at hand" Bastilia said, as she walked forward.

We all turned a corner and there were three dark jedi there.  
>"Lord Malak was most displeased to discover that you had escaped Taris alive." One said, then activating their sabers.<p>

Bastilia activated her duel bladed yellow saber, Tali activated her yellow single blade and I activated my green silent saber.

I took the one with only one saber. Bastilia took the one with the two sabers and Tali took the one with the duel-bladed saber.

The Dark Jedi attacked first. He swung his saber down on a slant and I brought my saber up to meet it. He pushed down hard and I swung my leg up to kick him. He jumped back, dodging the kick and almost cutting my leg off. Note to self. Don't try that again.

We started to circle around. He jumped in and started a flurry of attacks. I was able to defend myself against them. When he stopped with his attack I swung my lightsaber to the left. It glided across his clothes. It had burnt his clothes and likely his skin.

He narrowed his eyes. He probably thought that since I was a kid I would be easy to be beaten. Hah. He held his hand out, palm facing me. Oh no.

I was sent flying backwards. I crashed into a food stand. Standing up, I looked at the terrified merchant.  
>"Sorry 'bout that." I said, and then I ran back to the fight.<p>

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that Bastilia had dealt with hers and was helping Tali. Gee, that's nice…  
>I glared at the Dark Jedi.<br>"Two can play that way!" I said, holding my hand out. He was encased in a purple stasis field. I swung my saber up and chopped his lightsaber arm off, wincing.

He overcame the stasis effect and used his good hand to summon his lightsaber. I could tell he was in pain. He came at me. A yellow lightsaber came through his chest, killing him.

"I thought you could use a hand." Tali said.  
>"Thanks." I muttered.<p>

Tali sighed, "You're going to have to learn to kill them when they are attacking you."  
>"I know." I said. I bent down and took the lightsaber from the dark jedi. I had noticed that Tali had taken the other lightsabers, "Here." I gave her the saber.<p>

She took it and put it under her robe, "The hunters lodge is this way." She said.

We walked to the lodge and we entered. Tali spoke around with a few people and then we left.

"I found out that a droid merchant is selling a translator droid that can speak Sand People and Jawa." Tali told us, "If we can talk to them, we might find-out where the Star Map is."

I looked around, "It's getting dark."

"We can head back to the ship, we can get the droid tomorrow. Tatooine is not a place to be at night time." Tali said.

We all agreed and headed back to the star port. As we entered the ship Tali started to sneeze.

"Ah…ah…ahhh… AHHH CHOO!" Tali sneezed, "Stupid Gizka."

I headed to the girls sleeping room with Tali. I made sure that there was no Gizka under the beds then I shut the door.  
>"Someone is going to be unhappy about the fact that someone gave away their Gizka." I stated.<br>"Maybe they'll come to us and demand them back." Tali said, hopefully.  
>"Or not." I said.<br>"Or not." Tali agreed unhappily.


	10. Chapter 10

We headed out again. This time we had Bastilia, Carth and Mission going with us. We were heading to the droid shop. Tali had a new lightsaber, so now she had two. She took parts from the different lightsabers that belonged to the Dark Jedi. It had a purple blade.

"There's the shop." She said walking into the direction of the droid shop.

We entered the shop and was greeted by the seller.  
>"Hi, were heard that you had a translation droid and we are interested." Tali said to him.<br>"Ah, yes. It's just over there." The shop keeper said, pointing at HK-47.  
>"How much?" Tali asked.<br>"5000. No room for negotiation." The guy said.

Tali hesitated, "5000 is a bit steep. Can I persuade you to lower it?"  
>"4000. No lower." He said.<br>"That was quick. Sure, 4000 will be good." Tali said, counting out the credits.

The guy took the credits and then went to put the credits someplace. We walked over to the droid.  
>"Greetings: Hello new masters! Introduction: I am HK-47. How may I serve? Query: May I kill something for you, Master?" HK said.<p>

"Wait… Kill something?" Tali asked.  
>"Answer: Why of course, Master! I have many ways of killing Meatbags and Meatbag animals although many of them have been erased." HK told us.<p>

"You're an assassin droid!" Tali exclaimed.  
>"Can you speak Sand People?" I asked HK. I already knew the answer though.<br>"Answer: Why yes, Little Meatbag."  
>"What is with the Meatbag?" Tali asked.<br>"Answer: That is in my programming. Your bodies are filled with liquid and meat so there forth you are meatbags." HK answered.

"Come on. Let's go." Tali said, rolling her eyes.

We headed out to the gates. Tali showed the Hunters Licence that she got and we went through. We ran into a woman. Marleena Vaan.

"You out hunting? If you see my husband, Tanis, tell him I say hi." She said.  
>"Tanis?" Tali asked.<br>"Don't play dumb. I know you know him. I have had it with that scumbag and cleaning his droids so I cleaned his droids for good." Marleena spat.  
>"You sound like you're planning to kill him." Tali said.<br>"Oh, I'm through planning. Don't worry, if he's smart, he'll be able to get out of it. But he's not." She said. "Just tell him that his wife says hi." And with that, she left.

"Ooookaaay." Tali said, "That was odd."

We walked on a bit further and came across…dun da dun… Tanis Vaan!  
>"Hey! Is someone out there? Hey you! Can you help me!"<p>

He was surrounded by four droids.

"Are you Tanis Vaan?" Tali asked.

"Yeah…"

"Your wife says Hi."

"Could you please help me? My wife rigged my hunting droids that If I move, they explode." Tanis said.

"Why would she do that?" Tali asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Something about not following the proper code of conduct. Does that matter? I don't know what Divorce means from where you come from but this seems a bit extreme, doesn't it?" Tanis pleaded.

"I say we leave him." Bastilia said.  
>"Such a pretty face for a cold person." Tanis said.<br>"I suppose we should help him." Carth sighed.

"Yes, yes! I knew I liked this guy as soon as I saw him!" Tanis said.  
>"On, second though, lets congratulate his wife." Carth said.<p>

"Oh come on!" Tanis said, "Help a guy out, can't you?"

Tali sighed.  
>"I suppose I should help you." She decided gruffly. She walked over to a droid and opened the hatch. She played the message and sighed, "The things I do for the lightside."<p>

The had fixed three of the droids up and went to the last one.  
>"How many explosions did you day you could take?" Tali asked Tanis.<br>"Ermm, two, why?" Tanis replied nervously.  
>"And I haven't made any explode yet. So, I think that since your wife went to the trouble of doing this. I think one explosion would be fair. I won't kill you. Just injure you." Tali smiled.<p>

"Whha…" Tanis asked, nervously.

BOOM!

"Gah!" Tanis shouted. He was still alive, just a bit…crispy, "Thanks. I think."

He ran off. A trail of sand behind him.

"That man deserves much worse than that." Tali spat.

"Ah, well there is nothing we can do about it." I sighed.

We walked along and saw a path way to another section. It was guarded by sand people. They saw us and started to attack us. Tali activated her sabers and Bastilia activated hers. Carth and HK-47 got their guns ready. I activated my saber and the closest Sand Person attacked me. I brought my saber up to block the Gaffi Stick. I swung my saber around and I accidently sliced it straight through its stomach, killing it.

What…! No! I… I… No!

I froze on the spot. Not aware of the fact that there was still a battle going on around me. Not aware of the fact that I had dropped my lightsaber. Not aware of the fact that a Gaffi Stick just pierced my skin on my shoulder. Not aware of the fact that I had collapsed on the sand. Not aware of any pain. Only aware of the fact that I had killed something, a sentient being.

"Reese!" Tali yelled.

I did not respond. I don't think I even heard her.

"She's in shock." Bastilia told them.  
>"Is there anything you can do?" Carth asked.<br>Bastilia shook her head, "We have to get her back to the ship to see to her shoulder wound."

"Alright. Umm… Bastilia, take Reese to the ship. Carth, HK and I can handle this." Tali said. She picked up my lightsaber and hooked it on my belt. I was vaguely aware of being lifted in the air. I felt a suggestion in the force for me to try to sleep. I didn't try to fight it as I felt my eyelid draw heavy. Then I was asleep.

* * *

><p>Hi there! Thanks for reviewing! If you want to see a drawing of Reese, go to my profile :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Mission saw Bastilia coming towards the ship. Through the sand, she could see that Bastilia was holding a figure. Mission was extremely surprised to see that it was Reese that Bastilia was holding.

Mission ran out to Bastilia, "What happened?" She asked, noticing the wound in Reese's sholder.

"Sand People Attack. She was taken by surprise." Bastilia told her. She headed up the ramp of the ship with Mission following.

Bastilia took Reese to the Med-Bay. She laid the young girl on the bed and got some Kolto Packs out. Mission watched as Bastilia put some disinfectant on the wound and then a bandage.

"What exactly happened?" Mission asked.  
>Bastilia sighed in annoyance, "Is it important?" she asked.<br>"Yes." Mission said stubbornly.  
>"Fine. We were attacked by Sand People and Reese had killed a Sand person. Then I looked away to fight my own battle and then I heard Tali sing out Reese's name and I looked over after finishing off my battle and saw Reese on the ground. Happy?" Bastilia explained while doing something of importance to check Reese out.<p>

It hit Mission with a jolt. Reese had killed something. Reese had told Mission that she didn't want to kill any sentient being, ever. The blue alien guessed that Reese had killed the sand person by accident and was shocked by it.

Darkness. Total and utter darkness. That was all that was there.

All I could see.

I got a very bad feeling from it.

It scared me.

"H…hello?" I called out shyly.

_You will be ours. The darkness __**will **__claim you!_

My eyes widened in fear and surprise. Where did that come from?

_I am inside you. I have always been here._

I sniffed. I just want to go home! Away from this scary place!

_You will go home at the end. We have plans for you first, though._

"What…what do you mean?" I stuttered.

_You will find out, Reese Ayren, you will find out._

The first thing I felt when I woke up was a numb, dull pain. But it was still there. I could sense one person was outside the room I was in and several other beings in the ship; Canderous; Juhani; Zalabaar; Sasha; T3 and Mission. Wait, no, Sasha wasn't there. What happened? Why was I in the Med-Bay of the Ebon Hawk? Last thing I remembered was being out in the desert and fighting those Sand People. Oh man! I killed that sand person! Why did that happen? I knew it was going to happen sooner or later but why now? I had never killed anything sentient before in my life! I even hated killing non-sentient things…

"Reese?" Mission said.

I opened my eyes up and saw Mission standing outside the door.

"Hey Mish. What happened?" I asked.  
>"You got stabbed in the shoulder by a Sand Person." Mission explained.<p>

Huh… Why didn't I feel that? Then I realized that the numb pain was from my shoulder. Oh come on!  
>"What is it with that arm? I get cut twice and then stabbed in the shoulder? That's just not fair!" I complained.<p>

Mission smiled, "Same old Reese."  
>"Haha." I said, sarcasticly. My stomach growled. "Hey Mission, could you get me something from the kitchen?"<p>

Mission shrugged, "Sure. I was heading there anyway."

She then walked to the kitchen.

I laid my head back and shut my eyes.

_Darkness._

My eyes shot open as I remembered the… thing… that I had before. Darkness. What the hanna was going on with me? I will go home at the end, what did that mean? Does that mean I will go home when I finish the game? I sure hope so. I miss my parents and pets, I'm even missing my brother. I smiled as I thought of what Ayden would say if I told him I was in my game. He'd call me crazy. Maybe when I get out of here I'll write a KotOR fanfiction about it. No-one would believe me if I said it was the truth.

Mission came back with a tray of food. "Here you go."  
>"Thanks Mish." I said as I thought of something. "Hey Mish, could you take Bastilia to the Canteen?"<br>Mission looked surprise, "Uh, OK? Why?" she asked.

I smiled, "I have a feeling that someone is there she'll want to meet."

"Ok? You'll be fine here?" Mission asked me.

I nodded. Mission looked doubtful but she left anyway.

I sighed and laid back. I shut my eyes and went sleep.

"How?" Someone asked

I opened my eyes up from my sleep. Geeze, can't a girl with a hole in her shoulder get some sleep around here?  
>Bastilia was standing in the doorway, "How did you know? And don't say you had a vision. My mother is not important enough for you to get a vision."<p>

She was holding a small rectangular thing. It looked a bit battered and Bastilia's eyes were red, like she had been crying.

"It's important to you." I said.  
>"Not as important as this mission." Bastilia said.<br>"Did it take you out of your way to try and find the Star Maps?" I asked.

I have to be careful with what I say.  
>"No… but how did you know?" Bastilia asked.<p>

"When we were looking for some information about where the Star Map was, I ran into a woman. She looked a bit like you and I thought it was odd. So I…uh… talked to her. I found out her last name was Shan and she said that she said that she was going to the canteen. I thought that you might want to see her." I lied, "She said that she was looking for her daughter because she was dying. Was that…true?"

Bastilia seemed to accept that, "Yes. It is true. I gave her credits to get to Coruscant and get a treatment."

I nodded, "Have you guys found the Star Map?" I asked.

"Yes. It was in a Krayt Dragon inhabited cave. It had these strange statues there." Bastilia told me.

"Cool. Where are we heading next? And when can I get out of here?" I asked.

"I do not know where we are going. Tali has not made her mind up yet." Bastilia said, "I'm not a medic but I think your shoulder is going to be fine. You should be able to get up and about"

I nodded and sat up. Ow. My shoulder was stinging as I stood up. I followed Bastilia out to the cockpit. Tali was at the navicomputer.

"Where are we heading, captain?" I joked.

Tali looked at me. Relief was on her face as she saw I was alright.  
>"I'm not sure. I'm thinking Kashyyyk. How's your shoulder?" She said.<p>

"I'm fine. Takes more than a hole in my shoulder to keep the 'Mighty-ful Reese' down." I joked, "And Kashyyyk sounds good."

Tali laughed at what I said. "Kashyyyk is good. Carth? Kashyyyk please."

"Righteo." Carth said as he sat in the pilot seat and entered the coordinates.

The white hyperspace void appeared in front of us as were heading to our next destination. The wookie planet.

* * *

><p>Hi! Thanks for the reviews!<p>

Have I ever told you that I HATE Manaan? No? Well, I HATE MANAAN!

Oh, and go to my profile, and vote on the poll ;)


	12. Chapter 12

I tried to meditate. I really truly tried. I just couldn't.

Frustrated I stood up, careful not to jostle my shoulder too much. I hated not doing anything, It was so… boring! I wish I had my push-bike with me.

Hmmm… that gives me an idea… I got my phone and walked out the door.

I walked to garage where Canderous was.

"Hi Canderous. I want to build something, can you help me?" I asked him, ignoring HK who was watching.

Candy rose his eyebrow in questioning.  
>"Depends on what you want to build." He said.<br>"Don't worry. It isn't too mechanical. I'll have a picture of it for you, I've never made one before. I'll try to make it really simple for us to make."  
>"Who said I was going to do it?" Canderous asked.<p>

"Me!" I grinned at him as I got to the picture of my bike on my phone. I took it ages ago to do some 'Modding' to it.

"This. I have one on my home planet. It's called a push-bike. It's just a fun thing to ride on, not really for long distance travel unless you have really strong legs." I explained, "These pedals you push with your legs and the pedals turn the gears and the gears turn the wheels and the wheels make you go and the handle bars you steer with. Erm… I don't know where to get some breaks from though. I guess I just won't go too fast. I don't fancy crashing into the wall. That would hurt, though; I suppose I've had my fair share of bike crashes."

Canderous looked at me then at the picture.  
>"It's rather primitive." He said.<p>

I stared at him. I blinked.  
>"What is it with people callin' my stuff primitive? First my books, now this? Jeeze. This bike is just for fun. My home planet has other transport better than a bike for going long distance." I said, "Look, just help me build it so I have something to do while we go to the other end of the stinking galaxy!"<p>

Canderous sighed, "Fine. If it'll shut you up."

I beamed at him, ignoring the 'shut-up' part.  
>"Thanks Canderous! Let's start."<p>

Three days later we were almost done.

I looked at it from a distance. It had the basic components of a push-bike; wheels, pedals, seat and handle-bars. But something was missing… What was it? The durosteel that it was made from was a grey colour that I would have to paint later. It didn't have any brakes, I'll have to work that out later. What was missing? I walked over to it and sat on the seat. Like any bike seat, it was very uncomfortable. Probably because it was just metal and had no padding. Something else to get later… I put my hands on the handle bars. They were cold and hard. Something else to get padding for… I put my feet on the pedals and then I pushed down on the pedals. The bike moved forward slowly, like when you only push down once with the pedals.

I grinned. With a few things done to it (List: Cushion Seat; Cushion Handle bars; Paint it; work out brakes) it would be perfect. I then realized what was missing.

"It has no bell!" I exclaimed. I'll have to get that done too! "Thanks for the help Canderous. No I have something to do."

Canderous nodded.

I rode it out of the door slowly. I'll have to get used to it and the metal ground I was riding on. It was different than the dirt road I used to ride on. I passed Carth in the Main room. I lifted one hand off the handle bars and waved.

"Hi Cartheh!" I said as I rode pass.  
>"Reese? Wha…" He started to say but I was already past him. I rode it to the girls room, dodging Gizka. I hopped of the bike and knocked on the door.<p>

Since Tali was allergic to Gizka we kept the door shut to make sure no Gizka got in there.

Mission slid the door open.  
>"Reese? What is that?" She asked looking at my bike.<p>

"It's a push bike. I just finished making it with Canderous. It's gotta have a few things done to it before it's completely finished. I just thought I'd show you and Tali. Bastilia too, if she's in there." I explained.

Mission nodded and opened the door up wider for me to enter with my bike. Tali and Bastilia were there, sitting on the beds.

"What is that?" Bastilia asked.

"I just finished making it, with Canderous. Don't you think it's great? When we get to Kashyyyk I'll get some paint and some cushioning if they have any and finish it off. If they have any shops or stuff." I explained proudly, "I'll have to work out the brakes."

"It's a bit…" Bastilia started to say.  
>"Do not call it primitive." I warned her, "It is just a fun thing when you don't want any engines and what-not. Come on Mish, I'll teach you to ride it."<p>

I left the room with my bike and Mission followed me.

"I'll show you what to do." I said as I sat on the hard metal seat.

"These steer." I said with my hands on the handle bars, "These make you move when you push on them." I said putting my feet on the pedals, one hand on the wall so I wouldn't lose balance. "See?"

I pushed on the pedals and went forward. I continued to ride it and then stopped at the end of the hallway. Mission was running up to me.

"Cool!" She said.

I got off and let her get on. I held the handle bars for her as she got on. When she was seated properly she held onto the handles too. I let go of the handles and she gave a hesitant pedal. She moved forward but she didn't pedal again, and she fell, with the bike, over.

She pushed the bike off of her and stood up, "Ow?"

I smiled, "You gotta keep pedalling!"

Mission frowned at me.  
>"Ha Ha Ha." She said sarcastically, like it was my fault she didn't know.<p>

Later on I had taught Mission how to ride the bike for a short while. She was still wobbly and she was the proud (Not so sure about that part…) owner of a few new bruises. She couldn't ride one-handed or no-handed yet like moi, but it's a start. Plus the ship hallways weren't that good for riding around… Eh, I'll just ride around on the landing pads on Kashyyyk. Speaking of which, we should be there soon.

I rode the bike back to the Garage. Canderous was still there.  
>"That was great. I haven't ridden a bike in ages." I told him. How long was it? Almost 5 months…<p>

Before I could think about that anymore, the ship had touched down on a landing pad.

Goodbye Boredom, Hello Kashyyyk!

* * *

><p>Hi! Thanks for the reviews :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Tali said that they were going to the Wookie Village. She left to go there with Bastilia and Zalabaar. I stayed behind this time. I walked to the Czerka shop and walked up to the counter.  
>"How may I help you?" The person said.<p>

"Hi, I'm looking for some padding stuff, oh and some paint." I said  
>"Ah, Well, here is our padding. I'll go get some paint. What colours are you interested in?"<p>

I took the padding from him.  
>"Umm… Purple, Blue, Black and White." I told him.<p>

He nodded and went out the back. I waited for him as I played around with the padding he gave me. I got some material, string and a needle like thing also. I waited for the guy to come back with the paint. He did, with 4 tins.

"Here you go. Let me scan all of that." He scanned the padding, needle thing, string and paint, "50 credits."

I handed him some credits and left to go back to the ship. I got to the ship and saw Tali and Bastilia there, and Tali was angry.

"Um, What did I miss?" I asked her as I approached them.

"The chieftain, whom is Zalabaar's brother, has detained Zalabaar!" Tali exploded, "Chundaar wants us to kill a crazy wookie in the shadowlands! I've come to get you and Juhani."

"Righteo. I'll get Juhani." I said as I ran up the ramp. I put my stuff I bought in the garage, next to my bike, then ran to where Juhani was.

"Juhani? Come on, Tali wants us." I told her.

The Cathar nodded and followed me.

When we got to Tali they were ready to leave.

"Stupid Cheiftain. Manipulating us do his dirty work." Tali grumbled, "I don't like being manipulated."

You and me both, sister…

We walked down the great walkway. I swatted some bugs that flew in my face. I hate bugs. I like the rabbit though, if ya know what I mean. Soon we got to the Wookie guard.

"You have to use the path way. I can use the trees." The wookie said.

Tali nodded and we continued on. There was a silence as we walked along. There was the occasional fight with some of those things, kinrath, I think. Soon we had made it to the elevator.

"Hi, Mr. Wook!" I greeted.

"We shall go down then. Be still. You don't want to attract un-wanted attention." Mr. Wook said.

We all filed onto the elevator. I looked down, over the edge of the elevator thing. You see, I'm not afraid of heights but when I saw how high we were, well, I had the image of the cables breaking and all of us plummeting to our dea… er… well you get the picture.

Soon (not soon enough though…) we had touched down on ground. I got off first. I had never been so glad to be on the ground. I looked ahead. It was dark. _Dark. _I flinched as I heard that voice again. Why won't it just leave me alone? The dark green knee high grass and bushes made a pathway for us to go through. I shuddered, thinking of snakes. Funny huh? I'm on an alien planet with things much, much worse than snakes, but I just kept thinking of them! I don't like snakes.

Mr. Wook said that he would wait for us there. We continued along. We soon heard a lightsaber noise and saw an old man fighting four of those big beast things. He soon finished them off.

"You have to be careful. There's more of those things in the under bush." He said.

Tali groaned, "Don't tell me I have to fight you now?"

"This isn't a safe place to talk. Come with me to my place." He said.

"Your place?" Tali asked.

"Yes, my place. It's just around the corner." Jolee said.

He then ran off. I have no clue if he used the force to make him go fast. All I know is that I had to do that. Soon we had made it to his place, er… log…house…thing…

"What's your name, old man?" Tali asked.

"The name is Bindo, Jolee Bindo." Jolee introduced, "What your names?"

"My name is Tali. This is Bastilia, Juhani and Reese. Have you seen a Star Map around here?" Tali asked the old man.

"Ah, of course you're after the map. The council wouldn't care about the Wookies." Jolee sighed.

"Is that a yes?" Tali sighed.

"Yes. I can take you to the map. I found it a few months ago while I was out walking. You wouldn't have found it." Jolee said, "Plus that shield that those Czerka people put up. Luckily I was there when they installed it so I can disable it. Possibly a wookie your looking for is there too."

"How do you kn… Never mind. I'm not sure I want to know." Tali sighed. "Can you take us there?"

"If you do something for me." Jolee said. Tali was going to interrupt but Jolee continued, "There is a group of poachers that have set up camp nearby. The Wookies can handle themselves but these creatures down here are innocent. If you can get rid of them, preferably a non-violent way, I'll take you to your map."

"So a semi-aged jedi wants me to get some crazy kids off his lawn." Tali rolled her eyes. Before Jolee could retort anything she continued, "Alright. I'll do it. We all don't need to go. Reese, Juhani, you two can stay here."

I nodded. So did Juhani.

Jolee sat down on a log and motioned for us to sit down.

"You look a little young to be out and about without a Master." He said.

"What makes you say that? One of these guys might be my Master for all you know." I answered him.

He gave a smile. "You just answered that. I didn't actually know. It was just a guess and the way you answered me, told me the guess was right."

Oh.

"The council didn't want her here." I shrugged.

Jolee nodded.

My thoughts went back to Sasha. Why did I keep sensing her on the ship? I could sense her but then her force signature would disappear. Maybe I was just imagining it. Probably…

One story from an old Jedi later; Tali and Bastilia had returned.

"Your back. I don't sense death from you. You spared them." Jolee said.

"There wasn't any reason in killing them." Tali shrugged. I noticed Bastilia frowning at her.

"The local wildlife might disagree. Well, you kept your promise, I'll keep mine. Follow me and I'll lead you to the force shield." The man said, before walking off in some direction.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing, guys!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

We stared the holographic computer thing and the Star Map. Tali had to answer some questions to get access to the map. She was on the last question. She had answered one lightside and one darkside. And you know something? The questions were different of that of the game.

"You are framed for a crime and you are sent to prison for five years. When you get out you try clear your name. How would you do that? Would you try to gather evidence to prove that you were innocent or would you find who framed you and blackmail him?" The hologram asked.

Tali looked thoughtful. What was she going to choose?

"I would gather evidence." She finally answered.

"By doing so you may not find the evidence you need and would alert the person who framed you of your presence. That is the incorrect answer. Termination sequence starting." It said.

Two droids came out from the grass and bushes. We all activated our lightsabers and took stances. I took a Soresu stance. The droids started to shoot at us. We deflected all the shots, and Tali ran at the droids, slicing and dicing. She had managed to destroy one droid and then she turned to the second droid. She held her hand out, fingers pointing at the droid.

White lightning flew out of her fingers, straight at the droid. It sizzled and stunned the droid. She jammed her yellow saber in the droids head. Destroying it.

She stormed over to the hologram.  
>"What the KRIFF was that for?" She all but yelled.<p>

"During your fight, I got a better scan of you. You match the right form. I may open the Star Map know." The Hologram said, opening the Star Map.

"Wha? Meh, I'll just go with it." Tali shrugged.

She walked over to the Star Map and downloaded it onto her Datapad.

"Let's go help the Wookies now." Tali said, turning to leave. As she left, all of us Jedi followed her.

On our walk back, I had a thought.

Was it wise to have all the Jedi here? I mean, We should've left at least one Jedi back at the ship to help the others fight Czerka. I know the others can handle themselves. But still…

Through my musings, we had made it to the elevator.

Mr. Wook growled at us and then he attacked us, with his friends. Once again we activated our lightsabers. One attacked me and Jolee.

I blocked a blow from the Wookie's weapon. Jolee slid under the Wookie and attacked on the other side. I blocked the Wookie's attack and Jolee pierced his Lightsaber through the Wookie's back.

Tali and the others had finished the other Wookie's off and we all hopped on the elevator. Tali investigated the workings of it.

"I'm pretty sure that I can work this thing properly." Tali said when she finished examining the lift.

"Pretty sure?" I asked in alarm.

"99.99 sure." Tali nodded.

"It's the .1% that worries me." I groaned.

She started pulling the ropes and we were on our way back up.

"OH THANKS HEAVENS! WE MADE IT!" I cried in joy as Tali pulled the elevator up the last few meters.

As soon as the elevator came up to the walkway, I jumped off.

"It was not that bad." Bastilia scolded me, "You are over reacting"

"I'm over-reacting? I'm over-reacting! ME?" I asked annoyed.

How dare she say I'm over-reacting? Meh, I suppose I am over-reacting a little bit.

"Alright. Let's go help the Wookies and Zalabaar." Tali said as walked forward.

A Wookie came up to us and offered to walk us to the Wookie village.

Tali agreed to it.

* * *

><p>"You will be the last outsider to come here for a while." A Wookie said.<p>

Tali spoke to him while I headed onto the ship.

I was tired. I went to the girls sleeping place.

I laid down on my bed and I was asleep straight away.

_Two figures were fighting. One figure had two lightsabers and the other only had one. The figure that had one lightsaber was losing to the other. It was losing badly. The two bladed figure was slicing and stabbing fiercely. It knocked the lightsaber from the other figures hand._

"_Now you die." It said. The voice was monotone. It could not be told if the figure was male or female._

_The figure that had no lightsaber looked straight at the figure that had two._

"_Do your worst."_

_A lightsaber went through the chest of the un-armed._

_The un-armed fell back. Dead._

I jumped up from my sleep. My heart was thumping wildly. I looked around in a panic. What had happened? Was that a vision? What did it mean? Was it Tali fighting Malak? I whimpered slightly as I sat up. I got off the bed and walked out of the room.

I didn't get two steps out before I fell down onto the ground and was welcomed by blackness.

"_Oh come on? Don't you have any one else to haunt or whatever you call this?" I asked into the darkness._

_I looked around, waiting for a reply._

"_Don't you want to know what that vision meant?" Came the voice I was waiting for._

"_Erm… Not really?" I said._

_The voice laughed, "Oh, why don't I believe you?"_

_I rolled my eyes.  
>"Just get it over with. You're going to show me anyway. Whatever I say."<em>

"_Good choice!"_

_The two figures were fighting again, but this time I could see where they were and who they were. The figure that had two lightsabers was me and the other one was Tali. Her lightsaber was yellow and mine were red. Tali was losing to me, she was losing badly. I was fighting fiercely. It knocked the lightsaber from Tali's hand._

"_Now you die." I said. My voice was filled with hatred and darkness. _

_Tali looked straight at me. The disbelief and hurt was in her eyes.  
>"Do your worst."<em>

_I stabbed one of my lightsabers straight into Tali's chest. She fell back. Dead._

"_NO!" I yelled at the darkness. "That was wrong! I would never turn to the dark side! Never!"_

_The darkness chuckled. "You truly believe that? Don't you?"_

"_I believe that because it is the truth!" I said, defiantly._

_A shape started to form out of the darkness. When it finished forming it was me._

_She looked exactly like me. The only difference was her robes. They were black. Her eyes, they were a sickly yellow colour instead of my hazel eyes. And her skin, a very pale colour._

"_You never know what can happen, Reese." She said. Her voice was exactly like mine but with spite and anger added to it._

_I faced my double, standing tall.  
>"I don't care what you say. I know deep in my heart that I will NEVER turn. Nothing you can say will change my mind." I said, narrowing my eyes.<em>

_My double smiled then she started to change again. Soon she looked like Tali, except she was wearing Revan's robes._

"_Or maybe this is the right way of the vision?" She said, spitefully._

_The two figures were fighting again. This time the person that had two lightsabers was Tali and the other was me. I was losing to Tali, I was losing badly. Tali was fighting fiercely, her robes flapping with her movements. She knocked the lightsaber from my hand._

"_Now you die." She said. Her voice was angry and twisted. _

_I looked straight at the woman I had once called my friend. Then I looked at the bodies of my friends on the ground, then staring straight into Tali's evil, yellow eyes.  
>"Do your worst."<em>

_A lightsaber went through my chest. I fell back. Dead._

_I cried out in pain and shock. No! Tali wouldn't kill all of us! I can't believe it!_

"_Can't or won't?" The evil Tali double asked, mockingly._

"_Shut up!" I yelled, "The vision is neither of those two! You are just manipulating my vision to what suites you! Well I am sick of it! I am waking up right NOW!"_

I was laying on a soft surface. Someone was holding my arm. I whipped my arm back in surprise.

"Reese! Calm down!" The voice of the person said in surprise. It was a female voice. A voice I knew. A voice of someone that wasn't supposed to be here.

I turned my head around and saw…  
>"Sasha? What are you doing here?" I asked.<p>

"I'm trying to help you." She replied softly.  
>"I mean, how did you get here? You weren't supposed to be here." I said.<p>

She gave a smile. "I was supposed to stay hidden from everyone except Bastilia. I hopped on the ship at Dantooine." She explained.

That would explain why I could sense her and I couldn't see her back then, and why I could sense her every now and again.

"Erm… If only Bastilia is supposed to know that you are here. Why are you here now, with me?" I asked her.

"You were thrashing about on the floor." Sasha pointed out, "It would've been wrong of me to leave you there."

I nodded. "How long have I been out for?"

I was expecting 'a few hours.' But I got;  
>"A week." Sasha told me.<p>

"WHAT?" I asked, surprised, astonished and any other word that means that, "A week? A week? A stinging week?"

Sasha nodded.

"Oh man. What did I miss?" I asked. I laid back down.

"Well, We landed on Manaan four days ago. Bastilia and the others have discovered that the Star Map is under the ocean." Sasha filled me in.

I gulped.  
>The Leviathan was next.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for the review guys. oh and Anonymous Reviewer? If it ain't your cuppa tea, don't read it :)<p>

There is a picture on my profile for this chapter, too by the way!


	15. Chapter 15

I was up and walking about when Tali entered the round room. She was looking rather exhausted and not very happy. I also noticed something else…

"Tali, what are you wearing?" I exclaimed looking at the Dark Jedi robes she was wearing.

Tali flopped down on a chair and let out a groan, "I had to enter a Sith base." She shook her head, "My Jedi robes would've been a dead give away." She shut her eyes for a moment before looking at me, "It's nice to see you up and about." She then commented.

I gave a grin, "Yeah, I like my beauty sleep." I laughed, "Anyway, how'd Manann go?"

"From the beginning? I became a lawyer for this old Republic hero who was accused of Murder. I found out that he actually did murder the sith woman but I still defended him. Not very good though, he got sentenced to 20 years in jail, but at least he's not dead. Then this other Republic guy told me he knew where our Star Map was but I had to break into the Sith base first, hence the outfit, and retrieve a data thing from a droid. I got it and then left the building and I got arrested. My lawyer only asked me two questions so I decided to represent myself. I got myself off the charge then went to give the republic guy his data thing. Then he let me take his submersible down to a secret Kolto harvesting base, found out that the Selkath went crazy, went out under the water in an underwater suit, found these two scientists who tried to kill me, and then apologized. They told me that that there was a giant Firax shark out there. They also told me that I could either kill it with poison or destroy the kolto device. I destroyed the device, got the star map and headed back. Ran into Dark Malak's apprentice and fought him. We won, then went back to the republic base, then left the republic base and got arrested _again_ then I told them about the giant shark and how I saved it then they let me go. We also found out that Carth's son is at Korriban. I then came back here to find you awake and asking for a recap." Tali informed me, in a rush.

I looked at her, slightly amused, "Huh. Busy week?"

"You have no idea." Tali groaned, "I hate Manann."

Me too, Tali, me too.

"So we just got Korriban left?" Mission piped in.

"Yeah." Tali stood up out of her chair and started to stretch, "I'm going to take a nap." She said before stalking off to the Girl's sleeping quarters.

LINELINELINE

CRASH!

Bang!

That was me, falling over as the ship rocked to the side. I stood up again and ran out to the control centre. Everyone else was there, even Sasha. Tali looked like she wasn't very happy at not getting a longer nap.

"The Leviathan has us in a tractor-beam." Carth informed us, and then he glanced at Tali, "Saul Karath is on that ship." He said, slightly softer meeting her gaze.

"Carth…" Tali started, "Don't do anything you'll regret." She said softly, putting her open hand on his shoulder.

Daw, young love!

"I won't risk our necks just to get revenge if that's what you mean, but if I have a chance to kill him, then you shouldn't get in my way." Carth stated, firmly.

Tali just gave a hesitant nod, before continuing, "We'll need someone to rescue us. Karath will have his eyes on the three of us so one of the others will have to do it. I was thinking Mission. They'll underestimate her."

Mission nodded her head, but before anyone said anything, I cut in, "Maybe we should have more than one escape plan." I suggested, In case anything goes wrong."

Sasha nodded her head and looked thoughtful, "I can cloak my signature and life sign and stay on the ship. No one will find me and I can make sure the ship will be ready." She suggested, "And get the stupid sith off of the ship." She followed up with a grin.

Canderous gave a grin, "I have a plan for me." He said, rubbing his big gun, happily.

Juhani nodded and said, "I have a plan, as well."

Tali nodded her head, "Good." She nodded her head as there was a jolt as the ship had docked.

"Let the fun begin." I muttered, sarcastically, under my breath.

LINELINELINE

It was a good thing the others weren't depending on me to save their necks, as I was currently locked in a different room as the others. In this room was a bed and a footlocker and a locked door. I'm just happy that I was still in my robes and not in my underwear.

Question: Should I be worried that I was being treated differently?

Answer: Hell, yes.

Question: Why wasn't I?

I made my way over to the footlocker, curiosity getting the better of me. It wasn't locked but when I opened it, I shut it straight away.

Inside was a pair of Dark Jedi robes.

My size.

LINELINELINE

I was sitting on the bed with my knees drawn up to my chest. My back was facing the door. I heard the door slide open and someone entered. My Jedi senses told me it was a Dark Jedi.

"Face me." He said.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Yes, I know, not the smartest thing ever.

"I said, face me." He repeated, with a sterner voice.

I let out a sigh, and slid around to face the Dark Jedi. He looked to be about middle aged and had longish black hair.

"Happy?" I said, sarcastically as I glared at him.

"Yes, I am." He said, coldly, "What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes."

I paused. There was no way I was giving this creep my real name, "Skywalker, Leia Skywalker." I settled on, "What's your name?"

"Yarin Taol."

"I would say that it's an utmost pleasure to meet you, but I'd be lying and my parents always told me not to lie." I gave a shrug.

Then what Taol said next, startled me, "Are you aware that you are force sensitive."

I stared at him. Of course I knew that! I was a Jedi for crying out Alabama!

"What?!" I said, my voice filled to the brim with sarcasm, "No way. I thought that I was just doing magical tricks and that my green thing was a fancy-shmancy torch! Who knew that I'd…" I paused and then lowered my voice, "be force sensitive. It's not like I'm a Jedi or anything… Oh, wait a minute." I finished my voice still overly sarcastic.

"And Lord Malak has given me permission to train an apprentice…" He continued, ignoring me.

My eyes widened. I hope this evil dude wasn't saying what I think he was saying…

"Congratulations, I guess?" I tried, swallowing.

Taol gave me an evil smile, "And you, Miss. Skywalker, you are going to be my apprentice."

Hell no.

LINELINELINE

Tali glared defiantly at the man in front of her. He just stared back.

"Where is the Jedi Enclave?" Saul Karath asked as he leaned up against the wall.

Tali glared back, "Alderann!" she spat out at him, in anger.

Karath laughed, "You expect me to believe that? We already know the Enclave is on Dantooine. We already destroyed it." He said with a smirk as the two Jedi's faces fell, "That was a test."

"You monster! There were children there!" Tali yelled at Karath.

Karath rolled his eyes, "Your punishment." He said as he pressed a button.

Tali shut her eyes, expecting the electricity to run through her, but shot them open when she heard Carth's screaming.

"NO!" She cried out, growing more angry and alarmed.

When Carth's torture subsided, Karath faced Tali again, who had clenched her fists so tight, her nails were digging into her palm.

"Next question; what are you searching for?" he asked her.

"You already know!" Tali spat, "How else would've you had found us?"

"EHH! Wrong answer!" Karath said with a smile, "Ready for you punishment?"

The electricity volted through Carth as he screamed again. Tali looked on with wide, tear filled eyes, "STOP IT!" she shouted at Karath.

The electric bolts came to a stop as Karath walked in front of Tali's force cage.

"I have one more question for you." He said to her, "When you have found all of the maps, what do you plan on doing with that information?"

Tali glared at him, "I will destroy you and your entire fleet. I will defeat Malak and I will make sure the sith never rise again." She said, her voice dangerously low.

Karath gave a smile, "Good luck with that while you are in a force cage." He said, his eyes flickering to Carth who was trying to regain his strength.

Karath turned to the technicition, "Don't stop until all of them are unconscious." He ordered the tech.

The tech nodded as electricity filled the cages of the air and three people were screaming on pain. Karath gave a self-satisfied nod as he left the room.

LINELINE

Random Sith Solider: Annnnnnnd welcome to the Levithan! I hope you enjoy your stay! Oh that screaming noise? That's just, urm, birds. Yeah, birds! Not at all torture! Hehe...

Me/Reese: Yeah, Sure. They'll believe that, too won't they!

Anyway! Thanks for reviewing! ;)

**Edited on the 17/09/12**


	16. Chapter 16

I hugged my knees to my chest and shuddered. The screams of Tali, Carth and Bastilia had stopped about half an hour ago, but I could still hear them in my head.

It was horrible.

The sith/dark-Jedi guy had left earlier after we had a pleasant chat. And I say that with a sarcastic tone, too by the way. That man was… _horrible. _He demanded that I wear these stupid robes and he zapped me with some lightning when I had said no.

He asked me about my home planet, my life and all that jazz, but he was incredibly rude about it!

I let a tear slide down my face before I wiped away. But then, I jumped up off of the bed. Who does that Taol guy think he is? Who does Malak think he is? Why on earth would anyone want to rule the stupid galaxy? That was just too much work!

I shut my eyes, feeling my annoyance well up, and I was also a tad angry. I clenched my fists tighter as I thought about Taol. I could feel a slight tingle around then as well as the force gathering around them.

I opened my eyes, glancing at my hands to see that they were sparking. Surprised I held my hand out, sending a stream of white lightning out of my fingertips and to a foot locker, turning it as charred as coal.

I looked at the footlocker with a dropped jaw and wide eyes.

Ok. I just fried a footlocker with sith lightning. Maybe make that a bit more than a 'tad' angry.

I will never turn to the Dark Side. Never.

I fell back on to bed and shut my eyes, sighing. If I was handling this like this, how would Tali be taking it? Knowing her, she'd probably be taking it better than me.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure, but I think I fell asleep for a short while, before something alerting me awake. I jumped up and went to grab my lightsaber… oh… nevermind.<p>

I glared at the spot where my lightsaber would normally be hanging and then the doors slid open to show Tali and the others in their underwear.

"Underwear party? And you didn't invite me?" I said with fake-hurt, "I'm hurt, truly hurt!"

Tali rolled her eyes as the others ignored me.

"What _are_ you wearing?" Bastilia asked me with reproach.

I winced; looking down at the dark robes that Tali was so fond off, "Trust me." I started, "I can not wait to take them off."

Tali interrupted the conversation by talking to Canderous, "Take Reese, Mission, Jolee, ahh, forget it. Take everyone but me, Carth and Bastilia, to the Ebon Hawk. We'll get our stuff."

"What! No!" I protested, "I'm coming with you! I will not take no as an answer!" I said staring at Tali.

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine! But only to save time from an argument! We need to get off this ship! Canderous, go!"

Canderous nodded and then he started to lead everyone else out.

"Alright, Carth, where would our stuff be?" Tali asked Carth.

Cartheh-boy took a look around, "Just over here." He nodded as he led us to a door that showed storage lockers.

"Right next to the cells? That's a bit stupid, isn't it?" I asked anyone who would listen, "I mean what if there was a prison break and they got hold of their weapons?"

As per usual, they were ignoring my ponderings as they were getting dressed in their clothes. Tali tossed me my lightsaber which I caught easily.

"Do you think you could stay in those robes until we get on the ship?" Tali asked me, from her own dark coloured robes.

I sighed, but gave a nod as I leant on a locker and waited.

I caught Tali looking over at me with a strange look on her face.

"What?" I asked her with a frown.

"The Jedi Enclave is destroyed."

My eyes shot open. I knew that it was going to happen. I knew that it had happened. But it was still terrible. So many people dead.

Tali's com beeped just as we were ready to go.

"_Canderous here. We made it to the hanger, but the doors are shut. According to Mission, they can only be opened from the Bridge."_

Tali let out a frustrated sigh, "Gotcha, Canderous. We'll deal with it." She said before turning the call off.

"Who's up for a little walk to the Bridge?" Tali asked us all, slightly sarcastic.

Bastila looked worried, and to be frank, I couldn't blame her. I knew what was going to happen in that Bridge.

Carth took the lead, since he knew this ship better than the rest of us and led us to the elevator. We encountered little resistance, but what we did encounter was easily squashed.

It's just a game, just a game.

"This'll lead us to the upper levels, then we'll have to make our way to the Bridge from there." Carth explained.

The elevator doors opened up to show several sith soldiers there. Tali, Bastila and Carth started to take them out. I waited patiently, out of the way, knowing that they could handle it.

"Right, let's get going!" Tali said and stalked ahead.

* * *

><p>The door to the bridge was just there in front of us. Tali was telling us the plane.<p>

"There will likely be a lot of soldiers in there and some Dark Jedi. Carth, you take out to soldiers first with your Blasters. Bastilia, you take care of the Dark Jedi on the right. Reese, you help get rid of the soldiers and then you take care of the Dark Jedi on the rights. Carth, as soon as you're done, help Reese. I'll deal with Karath." She planned.

Carth opened his mouth to protest about her dealing with Karath, but she just glared him, making Carth backdown.

"Ready?" Tali asked everyone.

We all nodded even though I was saying 'no' on the inside.

The door slid open, showing Karath, about six soldiers and two Dark Jedi. Karath walked a little bit closer to us, "I thought you might try to escape. Lord Malak wanted alive prisoners but I guess corpses will have to do." Karath said, "Kill them."

Tali activated her purple and yellow lightsabers straight away as there was a barrel of blaster bolts.

Bastila activated her lightsaber and went for the Dark Jedi she was assigned to, taking out a couple of soldiers at the safe time.

I send a huge force push at the soldiers before leaping in front of the Dark Jedi I was to deal with. The man activated his two lightsabers and got into a stance. From under his mask, I heard him say, "It's a bit early for my apprentice to turn on me, isn't it?"

I gasped, before holding my lightsaber tighter. Taol.

"I'm not your apprentice, and never will be." I said, trying to stay calm.

He lunged at me, making me dodge it. I brought my lightsaber up and sliced at him. He used both of his lightsabers to catch my lightsaber's blade. He twisted them and then applied a handy bit of a force push, and sent my lightsaber flying from my hand.

My eyes widen, slightly from fear. He swung his lightsaber at me which I ducked and tried to get to my saber that was lying on the ground nearby, but not near enough.

Taol must've known what I was planning as he moved in-between me and my lightsaber and started a flurry of attacks which I had to keep jumping out of the way.

But he was leading me to a corner.

As he lifted both of his lightsabers up to do some kind of attack, I ducked and rolled between his legs, and jumped back up and moving backwards. I turned my heand slightly, keeping an eye on Taol, while I was looking at my saber. I held one of my hands out to call the saber to my hand.

But before it could come to me, I was sent rocketing to a wall.

"Ow." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

In an instant, Taol was in front of me, leaving me up against a wall. Quickly I moved to the side, before he plunged his lightsaber into the wall of the ship. Luckily for everyone in the room, that wall did not lead to the outside.

I quickly moved so that I was behind him, but he swung around, hitting the hilt of one of his sabers into my cheek, knocking me down (and possibly knocked a few teeth lose). He looked down at me with his lightsabers ready.

"Reese!" I heard Carth shout just as some blaster bolts are shot at Taol, who had to moved his lightsabers to deflect them.

I rolled out of the way and looked back at Carth. My lightsaber was at his feet. He kicked up the lightsaber and flung it to me with his boot. I caught the lightsaber and activated the green blade.

Taot was over me again, using only one saber to deflect Carth's shots and the other was ready to do something to me. I brought my lightsaber up, between his lightsaber and his body and brought it out.

I sliced off his arm. His left one to be exact.

He froze in shock and pain, but before he could recover, I force-pushed him into a wall where he slumped down.

Carth looked at me, then back at Tali who was still fighting Karath. I gave Carth a nod to let him know I was Ok, and he rushed off to help Tali.

I groaned as I got up. That was going to leave some bruises. I shook my head to see Bastilia just finish her Dark Jedi and Tali and Carth just made Karath fall.

Joy.

I made my way over to them just as I heard Karath call out to Carth, "Carth…. Come closer." He coughed.

"The Admiral is alive!" Bastilia pointed out, unnecessarily.

Carth looked hesitant as he slowly walked over to the fallen admiral.

"Carth… Don't do anything you'll regret…" Tali said, softly.

Carth gave a nod as he leant down to Karath. Karath whispered something in Carth's ear, that made his features harden.

He looked up at Tali and then at Bastilia, "Kriff it! Is that true? Bastilia?" he asked, with a glare.

Bastilia had gone pale, "C…carth…" she tried, but Carth cut her off.

"That's all I need to know." He snarled.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tali asked, majorly confused.

"Carth! I promise I will tell you what's going on when we get to the Ebon Hawk. I'll explain it to both of you. Properly." She promised.

Carth narrowed his eyes at he, "You'd better." He snarled, ingnoring Tali, who looked hurt by that.

I was suddenly sick of this. I just wanted to get off this ship and as far away as possible.

"Give it a rest, Carth! She said she'll explain on the ship, and she will. Just… give it a rest." I sighed as I made my way over to a command console and opened the hanger bay doors open.

"Now, are we going to get off this ship before Malak gets here or would you prefer to wait until we can have tea and biscuits with him first?" I asked, sarcastically with my hands on my hips.

I already knew what was going to happen. I already knew that Malak was going to come as we escaped, but I just wanted to get off this stupid ship.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing!<p>

**Edited 15/09/12**


	17. Chapter 17

"Wait." I let out before I could stop it.

We were standing in front of the door with Malak behind it. Tali stopped from opening the door up and looked at me, confused. She was basically just confused ever since we left the bridge.

Bastilia was looking ashamed with herself, and Carth was angry.

"There wouldn't happen to be another way to the hanger bay, would there?" I asked Carth.

He shook his head once, still angry.

Bastilia looked at me curiously, "What do you see?" she asked me.

I shook my head and sighed. Tali pressed a button on the control pad and the doors slid open, showing Malak there.

"Son of a schutta!" Tali gasped, activating her lightsabers.

Carth whipped his blasters out in a matter of seconds, "Down you go!" he shouted as he shot.

But Malak easily deflected the blasters.

"You didn't think that you could leave without saying hello?" Malak snarled, eyes only for Tali, "Considering our previous engagements."

If it were possible, Bastilia had gotten even more paler at that.

"I've never had any previous…" Tali paused, finding the right words, "dealings… with you before!" she spat at Metal Mouth.

"Really? M'dear?" Malak asked, "You truly don't remember at all?" he asked, sounding slightly surprised, "I'm well and truly surprised. You always did have a… complex mind. Your m,emouries should've come back by now."

I glanced at Tali, who herself had gone pale. Her lightsabers deactivated and then clattered to the ground. Her hands went to her head, covering her face.

She kept whispering, "No… No…"

LINE LINELINE

_A 7 year old Tali was standing in the grassy pastures around the Enclave on Dantooine. She slowly walked to the doors and looked around._

_Wasn't there supposed to be someone to meet her here?_

_Suddenly she jumped, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking around she saw a boy, maybe a few years older than her, there. He was bald, but had strange blue lines on his head._

"_Hello." He greeted her, "You look lost." He said with a smile._

"_I think I am." Tali squeaked, "I'm looking for the Masters… I don't know where they are though."_

_The boy gave a kind laugh, "I'll show you. Come on." He said with a friendly grin._

"_Thank you. I'm Revana_ _Lestr , by the way/" she introduced herself to her new friend._

"_Well, Revana, I'm Alek." He said as he led her to the council chambers._

_LINELINELINE_

"_Revana…" Alex tried to talk to her friend._

_The two of them were sitting in a bedroom, by themselves. Revana was pacing backwards and forewards. The two were in their early to mid 20's._

"_No, Alex!" Revana inturruped, "I am not sitting by as the Mandalorians take over the Galaxy! I don't care what the stupid council says! If we don't do anything, the Republic will be crushed!"_

_Alex sighed, "Rev!" he tried to calm her down, "I agree with you! Alright?" he told her._

_Revana stopped her pacing and looked to Alex, "Then why? Why won't you fight?"_

"_We're only two Jedi! What can two Jedi do against thousands of Mandalorians?" he asked, logically._

"_We don't have to be just two Jedi!" The brunette Jedi declared, "We could recited some of the other knights! Try… Allana, Siseri, Yarin, oh, and Nadia. I know they'll want to help! And I'm sure that there will be other Jedi who want to help."_

_Alex gave a laugh, "Alright, Rev, but only because you won't shut up about it, otherwise." He said with a smile._

"_And you know it!" Revana replied with a laugh, poking her tongue out at him._

_LINELINELINELINE_

_Two figures were walking through a dark, dreary cave, which was recognized as the cave on Dantooine that held the star map._

"_Rev, what are we doing here?" Alex asked his best friend as he wrapped his robe around himself._

"_You'll see. Don't be such a fraidy Tach." Revana teased her best friend from inside her dark robes._

_They entered a room after fighting off multiple droids, that had a strange triangular thing in the middle._

"_What is it?" Alex asked her as he examined it._

_When they got closer, the pointy bits on it went down to show a map of some sorts._

_A cold, cruel smile appeared on Revana's face at the sight, "This, my friend, is our path to power."_

_LINELINE_

Tali shook her head, in disbelief.

"No!" she stated firmly, "I will not believe it! I am Tali Sterl, not Revana Lestr. I am not Darth Revan! It's just some kind of sith trick!"

I looked over at Tali, She looked so sure in her statement. I felt sorry for her.

"Is that so true? Why don't we ask your _handler?" _Je suggested looking straight at Bastilia, who stared defiant back at Metal Mouth, even though she was paler than a Wampa that stayed out in the snow on Hoth.

"Bastilia, it's just a trick, right?" Tali asked, her voice waving a bit at seeing how pale Bastilia was.

"I…" Bastilia tried, "I had no choice… the council… you were injured… they gave you a new identity… "

Tali had the strangest look on her face.

"It's true?" she asked in a strangely calm voice, "Well, that explains a lot."

"Revan… Tali…" Bastilia tried, "I wanted to tell you! I did! But the council… they said that terrible things could happen if you mind out."

"Kriff the stupid karking Council! You should've told me, because I'm not sure that finding out by a freaking sith is any better!" Tali snapped.

"Tali…" Bastilia swallowed, "I am sorry… I truly am."

I could sense the truth coming from Bastilia, I just hoped Tali did too. Carth was just watching on, a scowl seemed to have decided to have taken up permanent residence on his face.

"I know you are." Tali gave an accepting sigh.

"Forgiveness, Revan?" Malak snarled, "You are weaker than I thought!" he snapped.

"Please." Tali rolled her eyes, "How in the name of the force did the Jedi manage to capture someone as powerful as Revan?"

"You, you mean?" Malak corrected, "I helped them. I fired on your ship, hoping to kill the Jedi and you at the same time."

"Seriously? You fired on your Master's ship, instead of fighting her, blade to blade?" Tali looked at him with disgust, "You knew you were no match for her then, and you are no match for me now. The light always prevails."

Malak let out a mechanical laugh, "Is that so?" he asked, waving a hand.

I felt my body freeze then I was looking out of a purple stasis field. The door between Tali, Malak and the rest of us shut, leaving her to fight Malak by herself.

It took a few minuets for us to get out of the Stasis Field.

"We have to do something!" I exclaimed to the others. Carth looked like he really didn't give a toss, but I knew that was just a cover.

"She can't be fighting Malak on her own. Revan is the only hope for the Republic." Bastilia agreed with me.

I rolled my eyes. "Tali," I said, putting emphasis on the name, "is the only hope for the republic. That, and we just can't leave her!"

Bastilia looked unsure for a moment before sighing and looking around as the door opened.

"I have a plan." She declared before she took off in a force enhanced run.

"Son of a Jawa." I muttered as I ran after the older Jedi Padawan.

Man, that Jedi is a fast runner! I heard Carth run after us but he wasn't as fast as us Jedi. We saw Malak ahead and had just encased Tali in the stasis field. He was about to stab her through the chest when Bastilia activated her Lightsaber and jumped at Malak. I jumped over top of Malak and landed on his other side. In my jump I had activated my Lightsaber.

I held my hand out and pushed Tali at Carth, who had caught up and avoided the lightsaber battle. Tali looked terrible, and was bleeding in multiple places.

"Carth! Tale Tali and go! We'll hold him off!" I shouted at him, before the door between us and Carth and Tali closed. I think Bastilia closed it.

We went side to side.

"You should've gone with Carth." Bastilila said to me.

"I need to make sure you don't get youself killed." Was all I had to replied before things went to hell.

Malak pushed me away from Bastilia, and I got back up to my feet as Malak lifted Bastilia up and threw her at a wall. The sith turned to face me and it was so hard for me to breath. I tried to gasp for air as darkness was coming into my sight. A figure burst through the door and said something. Malak dropped me and I fell to the ground. Darkness then found it's way into my sight.

LINELINELINE

"Oh man. What happened?" I groaned as I massaged my throat gently. It felt really sore

Ya'know, air is pretty good. You don't know what it's like to breathe until you've almost suffocated. I was sitting on the floor of a force cage. Bastilia was in the one next to me.

"A man stopped Malak from choking you." She told me with a hoarse voice. She had multiple bruises forming on her face.

"How nice." I said. I leaned back onto the metal bit of the cage and shut my eyes. Then I sat up straight really quickly when a thought came to my mind, "What man?" I asked, a note of urgency fell into my voice

Bastilia sighed, "I don't know. All I saw of him was he only had one arm. I then fell unconscious."

I then felt very cold. I gulped.

"One… one arm?" I stuttered. "Oh god no!"

No! No! No! Gah! Why couldn't he have died? And I don't wish death on many people. Any, actually.

"Why? Who is it?" Bastilia wanted to know. She wanted to know what had me so worked up.

I felt too numb to answer her. Why! Why? Why! I should have killed him!

_But you would be dead now if you had killed him._ A thought entered my mind. I shook my head and then answered Bastilia, "Taol. Yarin Taol. A dark jedi who wants me to be his apprentice."

"Yarin Taol?" Bastilia gasped, "I know Yarin! Or rather, I knew him. He was one who followed Revan and Malak to war. Speaking of which… you didn't seemed surprised when Malak revealed who Tali really is."

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaah, I already knew." I shrugged. Ouch. I must have landed on my shoulder.

"What? How?" Bastilia gasped, sounding incredulous.

"Seriously?" I asked her, "You really want to go into that now?"

"No time like the present."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll tell you la…" I stopped in mid speech as the door opened.

And who was standing there you ask?

Yarin Taol.

"Why hello, apprentice." He greeted coldly. I noticed he had a robotic arm.

"I think you're delusional, 'cause I don't see any of your apprentices here." I snarled at him.

"Do you like my new arm? I must thank-you for it." He narrowed his eyes, "I really must."

"Urm…" I looked over at Bastilia for help.

"What do you want, Yarin? Did you come here to gloat or is there an actual purpose to this visit?" Bastilia asked the Dark Jedi in a tight voice.

Thank-you! I mouthed to her.

"Why, I've come to take Leia here to her new room." Taol said.

Bastilia shot a look at me.

"Why? I quite like it here. It's classy. Plus there is good company here." I said to Taol, "Unlike anywhere else in this god-forsaken ship where you are."

"Too Bad." Taol said. He deactivated the force shield of my cage. I jumped up.

"Don't even try it, girly." Taol warned.

I threw a distressed look at Bastilia.

"Just go with him, R… Leia. It would do no good if you get injured." She sighed, sounding defeated.

"Gee. Thanks." I grumbled as Taol put some force cuffs around my wrists. "Are these really necessary? I mean, we are on a ship filled with Dark Jedi and sith. I'd be stupid to try something."

Taol glared at me. "I promised Lord Malak that you wouldn't be any trouble. So I am not taking any chances."

I sighed, "Alright. Fine."

He opened the door up and led me out. I turned my head back to look at Bastilia.

"See ya soon, Bastilia!" I said to her.

I hope.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about not updating for a while.<p>

Emokid123456 - Taol isn't James, but James comes back into in in chapter 20. :)

**Updated 16-09-12**


	18. Chapter 18

It had been one week since the events of the Leviathan. We had arrived at the Star Forge yesterday and I was in a training room with Taol. Yippie. (That was sarcasm.)

"Now, One lightsaber is boring. Erm… don't tell Malak I said that. Anyway, I have two lightsabers as you seen." Taol was telling me. "But, I think I should teach you how to use a double bladed lightsaber."

He tossed me a hilt, which I caught with the force.  
>"Your giving me a lightsaber?" I asked him, questioning his logic. "I mean, I'm not turned."<p>

"Which is why it is only a training lightsaber. You'll get a proper lightsaber when you turn." Taol told me.  
>"Which will be never." I put in.<p>

Taol smiled, "We'll see. Anyway. Let's get on with the lesson. Activate your blade."

"Erm, how about 'no'?"

"How about 'do it or else!'" Taol said, pleasantly but with a threatening tone.

"How about 'still no.'" I said.

Yeah, I know, It's not the safest or smartest thing to do, but hey, that's just me.

"Stubborn little jedi, aren't you?" Taol sighed, "If you want to do it the hard way, then so be it."

He activated the two lightsabers that was in his hand and then jumped at me. Startled, I jumped out of the way but he kept coming with the attacks. Finally I activated the duel-bladed saber. Two red blades shot out of the ends and I deflected one of his attacks.

He sent a force push my way, but I deactivated the saber and did a cartwheel to my right. I activated the saber again and twirled in to slice him. One of his saber's blocked my attack and the other went for my arm.

I snapped my arm back but not before his saber burnt my arm.  
>"Gah!" I gasped.<br>"Is that the best you've got?" Taol smirked.

I sent a defiant look at him.  
>"I will not be your little puppet. I don't care what happens to me." I snarled.<p>

"Oh, I was waiting for you to rebel!" Taol laughed, "You have not seen the best part of you being my apprentice, Leia!"

Taol pulled a small device out of his pocket. It looked like a small TV remote with less buttons. He pressed a blue button on it and a container-like thing lowered. It looked like a backta tank, but it wasn't, and it had a person in it.

I clenched my fists. Inside was a person.

An unconscious person.

An unconscious person I knew.

Inside was my Jedi mentor, Sasha Ortiz.

I swirled around to face Taol. Anger flashed in my eyes. Oohh man. I really am starting to hate him.

"Yes. We found her on the ship." Taol laughed, "She took out quite a few of my soldiers and Dark Jedi with her little pink lightsaber but she was immensely outnumbered and we eventually got her. If you don't cooperate, I will press this little red button and put a toxic poison in there with her and it will kill her."

I glared at the man in front of me.  
>"I hate you." I spat as I activated the duel-bladed training lightsaber.<p>

He smiled at me, "Good."

At that moment, I didn't care about light or dark. I just wanted to hurt that man. I jumped at him with the lightsaber, anger flowing through my body.

* * *

><p>Reese laid down on a bed in the room she was staying in. She was exhausted from the lightsaber training. Just as she shut her eyes, the door slid open and standing there was Yarin Taol.<p>

"We have un-armed battle training in an hour." He informed the exhausted teenager.

Reese held her hand in the air, in the shape of a thumbs up.  
>"Yippie." She said sarcastically before dropping her hand back down to her bed.<p>

The door slid shut and Reese was by herself again. She shut her eyes for a small rest so she would have energy.

Reese stood in a fighting stance. Her legs in an L shape and her hands up near her face.

Taol was in a different stance.

Up on the wall was a score board. It had the initials L.S for Leia Skywalker and Y.T or Yarin Taol.

"Rules. No force using with the fighting and whoever can land ten hits on the other person first will win." Taol said.

Reese nodded, eager to finish this fight.

"And…. GO!" Taol yelled as he kicked at Reese.

Reese jumped to the side to dodge his kick. Then she did a side kick, twisting around and bringing her leg up to her side, then kicking it out. Yarin dodged it but he was not expecting her to follow that kick instantly with a back kick, twisting around and kicking around backwards. It hit Taol in the stomach.

_Yes!_ Reese thought happily. She noticed that the score board now looked like;

L.S – 1 Y.T – 0

Taol then gave a flurry of attacks, going really fast. Reese knew to stay out of the way and to let him tire himself out. She remembered something that she was told at a Tawkwon Do lesson.

_Let them tire themselves out. Then, they'll make mistakes._

There! Taol had dropped his guard.

Reese snapped her arm out and the back of her fist hit Taol's jaw.

It was meant to hit his temple, but she wasn't picky. At least she had hit him again!

L.S – 2 Y.T – 0

Taol seemed to be getting angry and flustered and Reese wondered why (Other than the fact that she was beating him.) and realized that they had an audience.

Reese smiled. Sure, she didn't like people watching her but hey, if it made Taol flustered, then he would make mistakes and she would be able to beat him easily!

BAM!

The back of Taol's hand hit her cheek.

Then again, she would possibly make mistakes too.

An hour later they were still going.

Reese was tired.

So was Taol.

The audience, which had grown over the past hour, was excited.

The scores were tied.

L.S – 9 Y.T – 9

Whoever landed the next hit would win!

Reese span around in a spinning backfist strike put she pulled her hand back when Taol went to grab for it.

_Not falling for that again! _The girl thought to herself.

On the fifth hit that Taol hand landed on her, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her over.

"Give up?" Taol snarled at her.

"No. Why would I? We are tied and I'm gonna win!" Reese taunted.

Taol kicked at her and then punched.

Reese jumped out of the way of the kick and then grabbed his wrist. She went to pull him into her knee but Taol jerked backwards and Reese let go of his wrist.

"Is that the best you've got?" The Dark Jedi smirked, then punching at her.

Reese ignored him and used one hand to block his punch and the other to punch him straight in the face.

L.S - 10 Y.T – 9

LS WINS!

Reese punched her hand up in the air with victory. She won! Taol glared at her with anger in his eyes. He pushed his hand out in front of him and Reese went flying into a table. Taol then stormed out of the room.

Reese gulped. Taol looked mad.

She had a sore fist, a swollen wrist, a twisted ankle, her little finger could possibly be broken, her knee was swollen and her back was sore from being pushed into a table, but hey, she won!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing!<p>

Emo- I hope you don't mind what I did with Sasha here. I needed a reason on why Reese would even think of cooperating with the Dark Side.


	19. Chapter 19

Reese exited the Med-Bay on the Star-Forge and saw someone was out there waiting for her. Reese smiled as she saw her friend.  
>"Hey Bastilia." Reese greeted the black-haired ex-jedi.<br>"Hello Reese. Or should I say, Leia?" Bastilia gave a tight-lipped smile.

Reese smiled, "It's an inside joke. Anywho, how have you been?"

"I'm Lord Malak's apprentice." Bastilia told Reese.

Reese mentally cursed. She had forgotten about that!  
>"How's that going for you?" Reese decided to ask.<p>

"It's great. I've discovered that the Dark Side is better than the light and that the Jedi were trying to hold us back. I can sense that you haven't completely fallen yet."

"And I want to keep it that way. Wait, completely? I haven't fallen at all!" Reese asked, suddenly confused. Had she fallen at all? She didn't think so. But, what if she had? But Reese dismissed it. If she had fallen, even a tiny bit, she probably would care if she had fallen at all. Right?

But, "I can sense some darkness in you."

Reese's eyes lit up in panic. "Seriously?"

Bastilia nodded.

Well, there goes her theory.

"I don't see what is so wrong about it, Reese. You should let go into your anger. It would make it a lot easier on you." Bastilia suggested.

Reese looked thoughtful, "Nah. My mum always did say I like to do things the hard way."

Bastilia shrugged, "Whatever suits you. I just came by to see how you were going after your match with Yarin."

Reese let out an inaudible groan. "Sore. Incredibly sore. But I beat him! I so totally kicked him into the next year!"

Bastilia smirked, "I don't imagine he would be too happy."

Reese paused. Bastilia had a very good point. Would Taol try anything? He was the reason she was breathing at this moment. Would he try to take that away just because she had beaten him? The teen sure hoped not.

"Any way, I must go. See you later, Reese." Bastilia said, before walking off.  
>"Yeah. Bye." Reese said, in farewell. She was IMENSLY worried now. She just sighed and headed to her room.<p>

She walked through the hallways until she came across her room. She entered the room and then had a red lightsaber blade at her throat. She cursed in her head for not being careful and checking to see if Taol was in her room before entereing.

"You did good in the fight." Taol hissed into her ear, "A little too good if you ask me, Reese."

Reese gulped. How did Taol learn her real name?

"Yes. I know your name, but that is not important. What I want to know, is what are you?"

Reese frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You are too good for a normal teenage Jedi Padawan and I know you were picked up on Taris before it was destroyed. I have also noticed that you have not aged at all since I first seen you."

Reese froze. She realized that Taol was right. Ever since she got here, she was the same age! She had not grown at all. Her hair was even the same length!

"So answer me this, Reese Ayren. What are you?" Taol hissed, his grip tightening on his lightsaber.

Reese had to think quickly or else. So, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I am a genetically modified human who kidnapped me when I was fourteen. A scientist took me to Taris to do his experiments. I escaped and found Revan and Carth." Reese lied to him.

His grip on the lightsaber slackened a small bit but not by much.

"Who was this scientist?" Taol asked, narrowing his eyes.

"…." Reese tried to think, but it's a bit hard to think with a lightsaber on her throat.

"I'm waiting."

"Does it matter who it was? I mean, he is dead, along with his research and Taris." Reese improvised.

Taol deactivated the blade and spun Reese around to face him and he grabbed her wrist.  
>"How old are you?" He asked suspiciously.<p>

"A gentleman doesn't ask a lady for her age. But you aren't a gentleman, are you?" Reese asked, raising her eyebrow. She was just trying to stall for time while she thought of an age.

"And you aren't a lady." Taol hissed, "Age. Now."

"Ouch. That hurt." Reese said dryly, "As for my age, I am 48."

"Well," Taol pushed Reese back, "I'm sure Malak will be very interested in this."

Then the Dark Jedi left the room.

"I really don't like that guy." Reese muttered. That was a massive understatement!

But, as she laid down on the bed she couldn't help but wonder how she managed to beat that mand in their match.

It's been a rough day.

"Excuse me… Reese?" A timid voice tried to wake up Reese.

"Ehmawha?" Reese said, just waking up.

A red head girl Reese's age was standing at the end of her bed.

"Oh, Hi Mia." Reese greeted, rubbing her eyes. "What's up?"

"Umm, Bastilia Shan wants you. She's waiting outside." Mia told Reese, "I just came to tell you that."

Mia then turned around and left the room. Reese sighed and got up.

It had been a month since the sparing match that Reese won and she had a feeling on what Bastilia was going to say.  
>Reese then exited the room and saw Bastilia.<p>

"Sup?" Reese yawned.

"Revan and the others are down on the planet! I'm going down there very shortly." Bastila told her, "I'm planning on making a deal with Revan and I want to know if you want in with it."

"Erh. Sure, If Tali goes for it. Can I go back to bed now? Tell Tali, Juhani and Jolee that I'm still alive and that I say hi." Reese then went back into her room, leaving Bastilia looking at her.

She flopped back onto the bed and went to sleep again. How Bastilia could get up that early was beyond her.

Reese sat up straight away. Suddenly awake. She realized what Bastilia just told her and that means that the Star Forge will be under attack soon. And that means that she'll have to get off of here!

Sighing, Reese got off the bed and started to change into her Dark Jedi robes.


	20. Chapter 20

I paced backwards and forwards waiting. I hated waiting. Well, depending on the situation, sometimes waiting was easy, but this is most defiantly not that situation.

Would Tali be coming with Bastilia? I had no clue. Tali seemed fairly lightsided when I last saw her, but with the revelation of her being a sith, and then Carth alienating her, and then there was the fact that the last planet that she had to go to was Korriban.

Surely Tali wouldn't fall again. It wasn't possible. She wouldn't. I didn't want her too.  
><em>Yes I do. Tali has to come with Bastilia so I can join them in killing Malak and joining them in their sith ruling and then when I'm strong enough, kill them and take over.<em>

I jolted. Where on earth had that thought come from? Even though it was in my head, there was no way that could be my thought.

It's just the star forge. Playing tricks on me.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and looked around to see that Bastilia had come back. She was alone and looking very angry. I let out a quiet sigh of relief. So Tali was lightsided.

I decided to go back to the Dark Jedi apprentice quarters. There was no way I would be approaching Bastilia while she was in this mood. This Dark Sided mood of hers.

* * *

><p>I was sitting down on a chair in the room that had a bunch of other Dark Jedi apprentices, as well. The door slid open and an older man entered the room. All of the Dark Jedi stood up and I decided to stand as well, since this dude was a Dark Jedi Master and I'd be a complete utter idiot to ignore him.<p>

"Revan is on this ship. Your orders are to kill her and her companions." He ordered them, before leaving the room.

I looked around for a lightsaber. The duel red bladed one was sitting next to me, but it was a training one and I needed a real one.

I looked around and saw a single bladed lightsaber sitting on a table. I quickly grabbed it and replaced it with 'mine' and then made my way out of the room, not thinking about the fact that I could have just sent someone to their death with a training saber.

I said not thinking about it.

I had to work out what to do. Should I make my way to the top and help Tali fight Malak? I don't think that would be a smart idea… I'd just get in the way, even if I did make it to there without getting shot, sabered or electrocuted.

I did have to be off this place before it blew… maybe I should try to find a ship to get off this place…

No! Sasha! I had to get her off! I realized. How could I not know that? How on earth could I just forget her?

I turned the corner and came face to face with a Jedi. I took a few steps backwards, worried. I looked like a Dark Jedi.

"Uh… Hi?" I gulped, but then I looked up.

The Jedi had his lightsabers out but not active, and he was familiar.

"James! James Marek!" I gasped in realization. Well, that helped with matters, "It's me! Reese!" I told him.

"Sasha's Padawan?" James asked me and then I nodded he asked me, "What are you doing here?"

"Long story, but Sasha is here and we need to get her before this place blows!" I exclaimed.

James nodded his head, "Do you know where?" he asked me. I could hear the distrust in his voice, which annoyed me, but I nodded my head anyway.

"This way." I said, leading James to where Sasha was being held. I knew where it was, as I snuck down to see her once after she was moved from that tank.

But much to my dismay, the next corner we turned had about three Dark Jedi waiting there. One of them took a step forward and looked at me and sneered, "What's this? A Jedi and a traitor walking the halls of the Star Forge?"

"You take the one on the right. I'll deal with the other two." James said to me as he activated his purple and red lightsabers.

I gave a nod and activated the red lightsaber I stole. James took to the two he wanted and I was left with the other one. I held the lightsaber up and deflected the saber attack of his. While I fought this dude, I noticed that this lightsaber I stole was too big for my hand. Great.

I kicked him in the chest, sending him stumbling and then I used the force and pushed him back further. He stumbled against the edging of the walkway and then he fell off the edge.

_Good._

I shook my head at that thought and looked over to see that James had finished his two off. He looked at me and I nodded, biting my lip, "This way." I said, taking the lead up again.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long to get to the place where Sasha was being held. I put my hand on the door and shut my eyes. I could only sense Sasha in there, but I could feel something different. I felt sick in my stomach and a strong feeling of dread coming from me.<p>

Suddenly I knew what was wrong. There was someone else in that room. I couldn't feel anyone in there, but I could sense something wasn't there.

I gulped and looked over at James. He was looking at me, curiously. I just blinked a couple of times, "You get Sasha out, ok?" I told him as I put my hand over the door panel.

I hit the blue button on the bottom and the door slid open, "Sure. But there's no one in there." James responded to me.

I just swallowed hard as I looked around the room. I could see Sasha restrained to a chair. My eyes travelled around the room. I couldn't see anything.

But I just knew.

"I know you're here!" I yelled out into the room.

If I was wrong, I'd feel pretty foolish…

But, unfortunately, I wasn't wrong. A man walked out of the darkness. I tightened my grip on the lightsaber I was holding.

"Reese Ayren." He spat looking at me. "I thought you'd come for her."

I shrugged, my eyes never leaving his face, "Yeah? Well I thought you would've jumped this sinking ship the moment the Jedi got on board."

"Soon enough, but first I have to deal with you." He said, snarling slightly.

James looked on. I could feel slight confusion emanating from him.  
>"James, please get Sasha. I'll deal with him." I asked the Jedi next to me.<p>

James looked at me and hesitantly nodded.

Taol activated his lightsabers and held one up near the top of his head and the other out front. He completely ignored James as the Jedi went to get Sasha out of the restrained chair.

I held the lightsaber I stone in front of me, and since it was too big for my hands, I had to hold it with both hands. I didn't like that. I normally hold it with one hand, it gives me more freedom to move.

Instead of coming straight at me with his lightsabers, Taol held his fingers out and sent electricity out of them.

In the only instant I had to react, I snapped the lightsaber that I was using, out in front of me and it sent the lightning elsewhere.

He narrowed his eyes at me and then sent more lightning my way. The pressure of the lightning on my lightsaber was making me slide backwards.

"Using lightning to fight your battles?" I said to him, "Pathetic!"

The lightning stopped and Taol was looking at me with a strong glare on his face, "Pathatic?" he growled, "You call me _pathetic?"_ He snarled,_ "_You have nerve, girl. You could've been a real good Dark Jedi, hell, you could've been a Sith! But no, you choose the light-side. You choose the real pathetic ones. You choose the Jedi."

I looked out the corner of my eye to see that James was still fiddling with the chair.

"I _am_ going to kill you."

My eyes snapped back at Taol just as he flung one of his lightsabers at me. I ducked it and rolled out of the way of its return trip.

When he caught it again, he did a flip and landed right in front of me. I brought my lightsaber up to deflect his hard attacks. When my lightsaber and his met, he pushed against mine, hard. He was making me slide backwards again.

There was only one thing left for me to do,

I brought my leg up and kneed him in the place where no one ever want to get kneed. He dropped down and glared at me as I backed away from him, "That's playing dirty!" he snarled.

"Look who's talking!" I exclaimed as I wondered what I was going to do.

James had gotten two restrains off of Sasha. He had two left to go.

Taol had gotten back up and started coming harder and fast.

I tightened my grip on my lightsaber as I struggled to meet all of his blows.

"Ahh!" I cried out as his lightsaber nicked my left arm.

A quick glance at my arm showed that it looked worse than it felt. My stomach instantly felt queasy at the sight on my arm being badly burnt.

I tried to move my lightsaber, but my hurt arm protested profoundly. My left hand let go of the lightsaber so I was only holding it in my right hand. I preferred it that way, anyway.

Taol starting coming with more attacks, and I tried to defend myself from them, but I was failing. This stupid lightsaber was too big for my hand!

Taol brought both of his lightsabers around and hit the blade of my lightsaber. The force of the impact sent my lightsaber tearing out of my hand.

He had both of his lightsabers pointed at me.

A quick glance around told me that James had gotten Sasha out of the chair and had taken her to the door way.

"Now you die!" Taol snarled at me.

I looked at him surprised.

My vision thing I had. This was it! It wasn't me or Tali going dark. It was this.

I stared right back into Taol's eyes, a small smile creeping onto my face. He looked at me, slightly confused on why I was smiling.

"Do your worst." I replied simply.

His lightsaber entered my chest in a flash.

I fell backwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Woah! That's a twist!<strong>

**Reese: O.o You killed me!**

**Me: It's only a flesh wound!**

**Reese: How is a lightsaber stab in the CHEST, a flesh wound!**

**Me: :p Anywho! Thank's for reviewing! I think there is one chapter left and I have the first few chapters of a sequel written :)**

**Updated 04/10/12  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

"No!" Sasha yelled out when she saw her Padawan get a lightsaber thrust into her chest.

Taol looked up at her and James with an evil glint in his eyes, "See ya later, Jedi." He said with a smirk.

James started to storm over to Taol, but the Dark Jedi used the force to throw Reese's body at him before taking off through a door.

James caught Reese in his arms and lifted her up. He could feel her life force slowly fading. They needed to get her back to the ship, right now!

"Come on, Sasha." He said, looking over his shoulder at the door that Taol went through.

Sasha nodded and then they started to make their way to the Hanger Bay, through the curves and corridors of the Star Forge.

"We have to hurry. If all went to plan, Revana has killed Malak and the Star Forge will soon blow up." James told Sasha.

"Her name's now Tali." Sasha corrected James as she checked on Reese, who was unconscious, "Wait! Did you say blow up?" she asked him, fully knowing the answer. What is it with people and their 'Lets blow everything up!' plans? She wondered to herself.

They got to the doors to the Hanger that the Ebon Hawk was in and entered the ship. They saw Tali and Bastila at the ramp of the ship. The two former-sith/Jedi looked over at James and Sasha and Tali made a motion for then to hurry up.

"What happened?" Tali gasped when she saw Reese in James's arms.

"Nevermind that! We got to get her in the Med-Bay!" James said, pushing past them and onto the ship.

They entered to command centre where Tali yelled to Carth, who was in the cock-pit, "Carth! Get us outa here!"

The ship started to vibrate as James laid Reese down on the bed in the Med-Bay. He looked back at the others who were watching and he stepped out of the way. He could feel the ship take off and out of the Star Forge just as there was an explosion coming out of the Forge.

Just then, Reese's eyes flickered and then opened them.

* * *

><p>I let out a groan as I opened my eyes. I saw my friends standing around me, looking very upset. Tali, Bastilia, Mish, Sasha and James. I looked at each one of their faces.<p>

"Jeeze, anyone would think that the universe is destroyed by looking at you guys." I gave a gentle laughed, wincing as pain vibrated through me.

"Reese…" Tali said, her voice was sad, "You… you're _dying._" She told me, "And what's odd is that you should already be dead."

"How nice." I muttered dryly.

Just then, Carth, Canderous, Jolee, Juhani, HK, T3 and Big Z appeared in the doorway looking at me, "Hey guys." I greeted, getting sick of the sad looks, "Congrats on saving the galaxy, by the way."

"Hey kid." Carth greeted me, "It's good to see you."

"Likewise. I missed you all. I haven't seen someone I could annoy in sooo long." I said with a smile, "Well, not someone who wouldn't dismember me."

"That's a nice thought," Canderous, said dryly.

I gave a cough and started to feel lightheaded. Is this what it's like to die normally? I can't say I want to find out, anyway.

"Reese…" Bastilia started, "How did you know?" she asked me, "About Revan, I mean?"

I sighed, how'd I know Bastilia would try and ask me that, "How about this, Basty." I started, "If I ever see you again, I'll tell you." I promised.

Everyone looked at me, confused. I couldn't blame them, I was dying. Or at least, that's what it looked like to them. I was actually going to go home.

I laid back and shut my eyes, "By guys." I said to them, "See you again some day."

Then in all sense of things in that world, I died.

But it ain't that simple

My body was on the Med-Bay bed for only a fraction of a second after I 'died.' The others only had a second to look at it before it disappeared in a flash of bright white light, leaving everyone else in surprise and confusion.

* * *

><p>I blinked multiple times before putting my hand over my stomach. I felt sick in there. What happened?<p>

I looked around my room, searching for a sign of what happened… wait a second! My room! I was in my room! I wasn't dead. Boy, am I glad that I was right in my suspicion.

I was home. I was home!

I looked over at the clock on my wall, and grinned to myself. The clock said it was 4:12, 26/06/11. I was only gone for two minutes! That means I wasn't gone for over half a year!

I frowned. Did I ever leave at all? Was it all just some kind of dream or something? It couldn't have been though. It was daytime.

I looked down at my clothes and saw that they were what I was wearing before I left, my black and red shirt and black pants.

On my bed was my laptop, KotOR 1 was open. Next to it was my pink book bag with the stuff sprawled out of it. I saw my lightsaber just sitting on my bed.

I then had an idea, to find out if it was a dream or real. I shut my eyes and held my hand out. I concentrated to bring my lightsaber to my hand.

I concentrated over and over again, playing the picture of it coming to my hand over and over in my head. I felt something hit my hand and I opened my eyes to see the lightsaber in my hand.

It felt different though, the lightsaber and the force, the lightsaber was back to its toy status, and the force felt weak.

But I smiled to myself, glad with the answer I had gotten. It was defiantly not a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited 2209/12**


	22. In A Jedi World 2!

Here is the long awaited sequel to In A Jedi World!

In A Jedi World 2: The Sith Lords!

**Reese: **Nice name, very original. And long awaited? It's just been a week since your last chaspter of In a Jedi World 1!

**Me:** Details, Details! I was going to wait longer but I decided to post it now anyway.

**Reese: **Shall I do the disclaimer?

**Me: **Eh, sure.

**Reese: **Nyce does not own Star Wars Knights of the old Republic 2 The Sith Lords (Well, she does own the disk) but she does own her characters. Yes Character**s**

**Me: **Thanks!

**Reese: **Oh! And Reese owns her Chicken Pox!

**Me: **That is unfortunately true :( Anyway! On with the story!

* * *

><p>I entered my room after getting home from a birthday party of my cousin. I was wearing a knee length pink dress with red flowers on it, black high-heeled shoes and a black hand-bag.<p>

My name is Reese, Reese Ayren. I'm a 14 year old girl (I turn 15 in a little under one month) with shoulder length dyed blond hair. It's normally brown but I decided to have a go at dying it. It's a natural darkish brown though. I didn't bleach it, that would be silly. Anywho, where was I?

About a month ago I was sucked into a computer game. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, to be exact. And I was trained to be a Jedi, to use the force and what not to help Revan, whom I knew as a woman named Tali. 6 months later, I came home to find out that I was only gone for two minutes. And guess what! I can still go all Jedi force like! But it's really weak and I can only do small things. *Sigh*

I put my hand up to the back of my neck to remove my pink flower, gem Necklace and I was about to shut my door, to change my clothes out of my party clothes when my brother came up to me. He has short dark brown hair and was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, jeans, and white running shoes. His name is Ayden, Ayden Ayren and he is 17.

"Hey, Reese. Can I have my phone back please?" He asked me.

During the party, Ayden had given me his mobile phone to put in my hand-bag, because it was uncomfortable in his pocket.

"Sure thing." I said putting my hand in my hand-bag. I fumbled around a bit, with my hand in there, feeling around for his phone. "I really need to clean this thing up." I muttered.

"Sometime today would be nice." Ayden said, sarcastically.

I poked my tongue at him and I decided to do something different. My hand still in my bag, I used the force to summon his phone to my hand. I took my hand out with his phone in it. I held it out for him when I was struck was dizziness.

I snapped my other hand out and gripped onto Ayden's shoulder. I shut my eyes, feeling another wave of dizziness. I sensed that Ayden was getting worried. I heard him say something but I couldn't make out what he said.

_You are going to be going back, Reese Ayren._

What? Going back? Back where?

Then there was a flash and I was gone.

With a groan, I sat up. In front of me, was a metal door. I looked around and saw that I was in a bedroom type thing. There were two metal beds, a footlocker and various other things. With the uber-cool abilities of the force, I could sense out this entire area I was on. There is quite a lot of people on board, all in the dark side, there was one person that was just the dark side.

Oh! No! No!

I quickly cloaked my force signature. That was Darth Sion! I'm in KotOR Two! Well, that is rather cool, I suppose. I mean, the second game was my fav out of the two.

I was still wearing my dress and heels. Could the force or what ever brings me here, decided to give me better clothes to fight in? I mean, sure a dress is alright, I guess. But High-Heels? If I had known that I was going to be sent into a Star wars game, I would've worn running shoes to Mike's party.

Sighing I looked around for anything else. My black messy hand-bag was on the floor, Ayden's phone was just there, and… is that a shoe over there?

I bent down and picked my bag up and Ayden's phone, and then walked over towards the shoe. Getting closer I saw that the shoe was actually connected to a foot, and the foot belonged to a person who was just waking up.

"Goooood morning, sunshine!" I said to my brother in a sing-song voice.

* * *

><p>Well, what you think? Emochild, I was thinking of Dantooine for those two, but I suppose Telos could work. If I can't get Telos to work for Sasha and James then it would most likely be Dantooine. ;)<p>

**Reese: **Woo! How many of you guy saw that someone would be comeing with me, coming?

**Ayden: **I didn't! Why me?

**Reese: **Get over it ;)

**Ayden: **I will when you get over it yourself!

**Reese: **I am over it.

**Ayden: **Surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre.

**Reese: **I am!

**Ayden: **Uh-huh.

**Reese: **I am!

**Ayden: **Uh-huh.

**Reese: **I am!

**Ayden: **Uh-huh.

**Reese: **I am!

**Ayden: **Uh-huh.

**Me: **ENOUGH! DON"T MAKE THE CONTAGIOUS GIRL COME OVER THERE!

**Reese and Ayden: **sorry...

**Me: **Please ignore the bickering siblings and leave a review ;D


End file.
